My Life: A Gaara High School Story
by Shadowbender16
Summary: Nakamura Katsuko is the new girl at school, but things don't start out so smooth. She catches the eye of a certain redhead, but with everyone criticizing her looks, interests, and past, will she find that one friend to lean on, or will she retreat further within herself…
1. Chapter 1

The second week of school as a sophomore in high school. What fun. First period was already in session. Kakashi's study hall was where some students were trapped. It wasn't too bad, for him anyways. Reading that book for an hour while telling teenagers to shut up, who could say no to that? So he sat at his desk reading, watching his class every once in a while. .

In the front sat Naruto of course, so he would behave. Beside him sat Tenten. In the row behind him were Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. There was Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee, basically all 12 of them, plus one other who kept his distance. He was a quiet fellow, not very social, isolated, made fun of, accused, and misunderstood by all. If anyone tried to be nice, it was Naruto, but even he cracked a few jokes.

"Hey Gaara, finish your math?" Naruto called to him.

"No." He replied bluntly, and went back to writing whatever he was working on. The study hall was loud, but as long as Kakashi didn't have to work, everything was ok! Everyone fell silent when the door creaked open, and an unfamiliar student entered. All eyes turned to the door.

"Oh yes I forgot. You must be the new student." Kakashi said.

"What else would she be sensei? She's a new freak I haven't seen yet." Sakura smirked. Kakashi waved his hand annoyed, and walked over to the girl. She handed him a slip with her name and information on it.

"Well study hall, this is Katsuko Nakamura. She's a sophomore like most of you." He said. This girl had short orange hair, and the same color eyes to match. She wore simple black, long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket with paint splats everywhere, and skinny jeans.

"Study hall in the morning. Can catch up on your sleeping hehe. Well pick a seat and behave." He laughed and went back to reading. Katsuko looked around. Naruto seemed too happy. Sakura, who was the first to insult her, was greatly repulsive, and the rest were just annoying. The back of the room where no one could bug her or laugh at her…She walked over only to see Gaara there, hunched over, still writing. She studied him. He looked up and noticed she sat one seat away from him in the same row.

Katsuko glanced around. Ino and Sakura looked at her a few times, giggling and rolling their eyes. Mostly everyone else ignored her. She tugged the sleeves of her jacket and buried her face in her arms.

The bell rang. Class was over. Everyone gathered his or her stuff and left.

"Haha no way Sasugay! Haha!" Naruto yelled.

"Loser." Sasuke spat, running out the door after him. They had a good hate love relationship. Naruto was often made fun of by all for his crush on Sakura.

"Hm." Katsuko grunted, grabbing her book bag and turning to leave.

"So Katsuko is it?" Sakura asked getting in her face. Gaara, who still hadn't left yet, listened.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Not much of a talker are we? Hm, well let me warn you. Watch yourself you freak. I run the school. Piss me of and you'll wish you were dead."

"You're acting like I don't already wish that." Katsuko hissed and walked passed her.

After second period English and then Algebra, it was lunchtime. Holding her paper bagged lunch and book bag, Katsuko entered the cafeteria. It was pretty big and she already saw it. Preps with preps, nerd with nerds, and so on, you know the drill.

'Where do I sit?' She thought and looked around.

"No I don't want to." She heard Naruto argue then sigh in defeat.

"Hey Katsuko right? Over here!" He stood waving for her to come. She shrugged and went over. Right before reaching the table...SPLASH! Chocolate milk covered the floor and she slipped, falling on her butt, and dropping her lunch that absorbed it. The room burst with laughter. Pointing, and staring, and humiliation.

"Hehe woops." Kiba shrugged.

"Kiba never liked his milk anyways." Chouji laughed. Katsuko grabbed her book bag and ran out, heading for the bathroom.

'I hate this. The third time I transfer. I hate my life and everything!' She thought, bursting into the bathroom. She threw her bag to the side and grabbed some towels to clean up.

"Hehe what happened here?" Ino inquired while applying lip-gloss.

'Bitch number 2.' Katsuko thought.

"Some jerk. Kiba humiliated me." She spat.

"Oh? Kiba hu? You got something against my boyfriend? Sure he's ignorant and arrogant, but what gives you the right to judge?" Ino asked.

"What gives you the right to judge me? You're toying with me. Leave me alone." Katsuko said and turned away.

"You are alone aren't you? That's why you are who you are, and you do whatever it is that you do." Ino grinned.

"My, my, lunch is almost over. I'm sure Sakura warned you but lay off loser or you'll regret it." She sighed and pushed Katsuko against the wall, walking out.

'No lunch, no friends, no luck as always.' She thought and grabbed her stuff. The bell rang, lunch was over, and the halls crowded with people

'My class. Where's art?' Katsuko thought as she was pushed and pulled between the kids. She looked up and in the distance spotted Gaara's red head.

'I saw his schedule in study hall when he was doodling on it. I think he's with me.' She thought with a bit of hope and followed him down a long hallway. Near the band room was the art room. She made it right before the bell rang. She looked behind her then turned forwards and...

"Oh sorry. I'm not coordinated." Sakura laughed. The paint tube in her hand, squirting all over her.

"Hm, Lee she's more colorful than you." Tenten laughed.

"You need color in your wardrobe, Just black won't help." Sakura said and skipped off.

"Alright class I'll let you pick seats to see where you'll end up." Kurenai instructed. They all chose seats. At the end, all the tables had 4 kids except one that had Sakura and Gaara at it. Katsuko took the seat next to Gaara of course, and glanced at the pink haired bully. A smirk covered Sakura's face.

'Not this class too.' She thought.

"So Katsuko-"

"Leave me alone." Katsuko interrupted, looking away.

"Hey I just wanna-"

"I said go away."

"This is my seat freak."

"Stop screwing with me. I said leave me alone." Katsuko said.

"Hey loser, what'd I tell you first period? Watch it."

"How about you both shut up because you're annoying me." Gaara hissed, mostly to Sakura.

"Oh it speaks." She shrugged and turned away.

'Oh, fuck my life!' Katsuko thought. 'At least this kid won't bug me. So far he's the nicest one and, hasn't said a word to me.'

(Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You cans still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories. Thanks! Shadowbender16)


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Her second day at the new school. Since you really don't get supply lists in high school, Katsuko went out and bought the basics: pens, pencils, papers, binders. Maybe she bought too much, or her bag was too small. She walked in through the front of the school, with a binder in her hands, and her pencil case on top. If students were dropped off early, they waited in the front part of the building until the bell rang.

She walked in quietly, face down, eyes to the floor. She looked up when white athletic shoes for cheerleading stopped before her.

"Hey." Sakura smirked. "My, my a lot of supplies. Are you a straight A overachiever?" She asked. Katsuko remained silent.

"Answer me."

"I'm no big-headed failure like you that's for sure." Katsuko grinned.

"You son of a-" Sakura smacked her hand down on Katsuko's binder, making them drop to the floor. Her pencil case flew open, pencils scattering everywhere. The kids burst out laughing, all pointing, no one offering help. She stood on her knees, gathering her binder, and loose papers and pencils. She reached for one but it stopped at a pair of black converse shoes. She froze, not looking up. The person bent down, picking up the pencil.

"Here." Gaara sighed.

"Thanks." She whispered and stood up.

"You know talking back won't help much trust me. I was new once." He added. She was silent, staring at the floor. The bell rang and she hurried to her locker. Just her luck, Katsuko also had trouble opening her locker. She finally did then went to her first period class, study hall. She made her way to the back of the room, taking the same seat, near Gaara. She pulled out a notebook and pencil and started drawing.

"Kakashi sensei, what if we have nothing to do?" Kiba asked obnoxiously.

"Find something." Kakashi replied from behind his book.

"Can I listen to my IPod?"

"As long as I don't 'see' you with it." He sighed.

"Sweetness." Kiba smirked and pulled it out. Apparently Gaara did the same. It was a bit loud and Katsuko could make out the song: I hate everything about by Three Days Grace.

'Hm good taste.' She thought. Bored of her doodles, she pulled out her music devise as well. She listened to some Evanescence: Hello, Bring Me To life, and Haunted. Gaara and Katsuko would glance at each other, hearing each other's music and trying to guess the songs silently. It was pretty entertaining but class was soon over and they had English next.

"Alright class, you have a project due at the end of the grading period." Iruka said.

"Oh what is it sensei!" Naruto asked.

"I was getting to it. You have to do an IRA."

"A what?" Ino said stupidly.

"Independent reading assignment. You must read over 800 pages, and then create a journal. I know book reports are long and boring, so I won't make you write one. Instead in your journal create small projects pertaining to the book, like a poem or song for a character, draw a comic or make crafts. Fill up the notebook and I'll be checking it halfway through."

"Oh man." Half the class groaned.

"Oh and you have five minutes to pick your books. So think fast, I need them." He added. All the students started thinking. Katsuko who already had her choice picked, rested her head in her arms, and sighed.

"Not much sleep last night?" Iruka asked standing beside her. She looked up at him and silently shook her head no.

"Well try to get some tonight. I don't want any sleepy heads in my class." He smiled and went back to the front of the room.

"Ok time's up. Your book: Naruto?" He asked.

"Uh..." He thought.

"Hn, Black Beauty." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Oh-ok. Black Beauty sensei!"

"Good choice. I never knew you liked horses." Iruka said.

"What! Horses! Sasugay!" He yelled. Sasuke picked some vampire book, which was pretty cool. Most of the girls picked romance novels, and other guys picked random books.

"Katsuko your book?" He asked.

"The Lord of the Rings." She replied.

"Of course the book with war and an evil eye." Sakura mumbled. A few chuckles sounded.

"Good choice." Iruka said.

"Yeah for freaks maybe. Who reads those kinds of books?" Other kids whispered. Katsuko slid in her seat, feeling weak and ridiculous again. Gaara noticed this. He sighed deeply then opened his eyes when Iruka asked him for his book.

"The Silmarillion." He said.

"Hm, same author as Katsuko's I see. This should be interesting. The bell rang and class was over. Katsuko went over to him. Staring at her feet,

"I don't need your help. You picked that book out of pity didn't you?" She asked.

"I picked it simply because I want to read it." He sighed and walked past her. She sighed out loud and headed to Algebra.

"Alright students. I mentioned this at the beginning of the year so you should be prepared." Asuma said.

"Every few weeks I'll be checking your notebooks to see your notes, homework, and worksheets for a grade. Since this is only your second day Katsuko you have no notes so make sure you have a binder soon ok?" He asked. She nodded. So he went around checking people's binders.

Katsuko sat quietly twirling her fingers.

'What now?' She thought when a paper ball smacked into her head. She turned to see Neji.

"It wasn't me if that's what you want." He said.

"Sorry, I was trying to hit the loser in front of Neji. Hang on never mind I did." Kiba said and gave her a thumbs up.

"Whatever." She mumbled and turned around.

'Lunch is next. Can't I die in hole somewhere please?' She thought.

(Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You cans still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories. Thanks! Shadowbender16)


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Katsuko made her way to her locker to put away and grab her books. She had trouble with her locker like before. The halls cleared and everyone was already at lunch or in class now. She finally opened it, and right when she extended her hand to grab a book,

"Well, well looky here." Ino laughed. She placed her hand on the locker door, ready to slam it shut, when another hand flew in and stopped it from locking. There stood Gaara, the same cold look plastered onto his face. He stood behind Katsuko who was less than an inch shorter than he.

"Hm, it's no surprise you're hanging out with her." Ino spat and walked off, swaying. All this happened so fast. Katsuko sighed and gathered her stuff, closing her locker.

"Follow me before you slip on milk again." Gaara sighed.

"Y-you saw?" She asked ashamed.

"Everyone saw." He said and walked off. She shrugged and followed him into the cafeteria. He took a seat at one of the empty tables. Katsuko stood there, holding her paper bag, looking around.

"Are you gonna stand there like a lamp post?" He asked looking up.

"Can I sit here?" She said surprised.

"I don't care." He sighed. Relieved, she sat down and opened her lunch.

"No lunch?" She asked.

"Well I had money to buy but I forgot it at home next to my sibling's money. Apparently they took theirs, but didn't bring mine." He said, seeing Temari in the lunch line.

"Oh...well here." She said, holding out her sandwich.

"It's fine." He sighed waving it away.

"Please? You're the only one whose been nice, and acknowledged me. I cut it in half and its peanut butter."

"Alright." He took the sandwich, removed a half, and gave her the rest.

"So you're Katsuko eh?" He asked. She nodded.

"You're Gaara?"

"Yup..." He sighed.

"So who are your siblings?"

"Temari, a senior. Really happy, blonde, 1000 pigtails in every direction. Brother Kankuro, boring average, blends in. Then there's me Gaara. Quiet, alone, and judged."

"I know how you feel. Do they treat all new kids like this?" She asked.

"Well it's not really because you're new."

"What? Why then?" She asked.

"We're getting a new kid in art today, you'll see what I mean then."

"Ok. Here." She pulled out a twin pack of zebra cakes, handing him one. He accepted it and had a quiet lunch with Katsuko.

"Alright today I want to see how skilled you all are in art. Pick anything, and draw it basically. Due at the end of class." Kurenia said. The door opened and all looked up.

"Oh yes class, I forgot. We have a new student. Kiyoko Niaka." Kurenai said. The girl walked in, a bit shy at first.

"Any nicknames?" The teacher inquired.

"I like Kiyo." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, well there's one seat left by Sakura over there. Sakura you'll help her, and show her around ok?" Kurenai said.

"Sure sensei." Sakura said. Kiyo walked over, placing her bag on the floor. She took her seat.

"I'm Sakura."

"I'm Kiyo. Pretty cool art room." She smiled.

"You bet. Well we have to draw a picture basically of anything." Sakura explained.

"Cool. Wanna introduce me? I like meeting new people."

"Well that's Sasuke over there." She pointed at the dark haired boy who looked up silently.

"Lee, Tenen, blablablablabla oh and Naruto." She said. Naruto looked up when his name sounded. Eyes wide, mouth agape.

'Who is she?' He thought. The pretty girl smiled at him, waving.

"Hehe." He laughed, and waved stupidly.

"What about-" Kiyo started.

"Oh that's Gaara." Sakura sighed. "And this is-I'm sorry what was it?"

"Shut up." Katsuko spat.

"I was just going to-" Sakura smirked.

"None of your business."

"I want to know." Kiyo said.

"Katsuko." She said, and went to the shelf for some markers.

"See what I mean?" Gaara asked.

"Hu?"

"Look she's new, and Sakura has a hold on her already."

"Why though? Why so nice to her? I didn't do anything wrong." Katsuko said.

"Well look at her clothes." He said. Kiyo wore every color except for black, red, and grey.

"Her hair's out of her face, and she has one thing on her face that neither you nor I have."

"What's that?" She asked. Katsuko glanced at the girl. Then it hit her. Besides her glittering eyes, Kiyo's warm face held a great smile.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

(Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You cans still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories. Thanks! Facebook Shadowbender16)


	4. Chapter 4

Another cold and tiresome morning it was. Katsuko woke up at 5:30 in the morning from another sleepless night. She stepped into the shower and washed herself. Afterwards, she dried her hair and applied her eyeliner like she did everyday. She slipped into some tighter jeans and a grey t-shirt with red writing. She grabbed her book bag, slipped in her shoes, and stepped out into the cold morning.

At school, kids talked and joked around, waiting for the bell to ring. Gaara leaned against the wall, head down, eyes closed with headphones in on full volume. Sakura walked in and found Sasuke immediately. Katsuko followed in quietly just like the day before.

"Hm? Oh hey! Excuse me?" Someone called. Katsuko stopped, her back still towards the person.

"Hey you-you're the girl from my art class. Uh Kat-Katsuko right?" Kiyo asked. Katsuko turned halfway, giving the girl a confused look.

"Yes why?" She asked.

"I dunno. I just wanted to talk. Being new here is kind of hard. I just want to get to know everyone. Everybody's so nice here." Kiyo smiled. Katsuko's face twisted, her eyes darkened, and she clenched her fists.

"Hey Katsuko do you wanna-"

"Katsuko." Gaara said, walking up behind her. She turned to him.

"Did you do the algebra?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get two of them." She replied.

"Come over here and we'll compare. I didn't get a few either." He said, leading her away from Kiyo.

'If you hang around with her, she'll toy with you like Sakura.' He thought.

Everyone sat quietly in English, waiting for Iruka. The bell rang and he walked in, smiling as always.

"Alright class-"

"No! No, no wait! I'm here please sensei!" Naruto yelled, bursting through the door, falling flat on his face. Everyone burst out laughing. Kiyo giggled to herself. This kid was something else.

"You don't have a pass do you?" Iruka inquired.

"No-but you see I was in the bathroom! I didn't wanna skip your class for a potty break, so I took it in-between classes! Isn't that what the teachers say?" He battled.

"Loser he asked for a pass not your life story." Sasuke smirked. Kiyo looked down the row at him. He always had a twinkle in his eye, and she could tell he didn't completely hate Naruto. Sasuke glanced at her the turned away.

"Alright class today is a bit different. Since we have two new students: Kiyo and Katsuko, I thought we'd do an exercise to get to know each other. This is a paper full of questions. Fill them out then get with a partner and share them. Then we'll present them in front of the class." Iruka explained and passed out the paper.

'Oh no. Not a personality assignment.' Katsuko thought, and started to panic. She got the paper and started reading.

'Name, favorite color, food, book, movie, song, band/singer, hobbies….' She read to herself. After 15 minutes.

"Alright class, trade and share." Iruka said. Katsuko looked around nervously.

"Wanna trade?" Gaara sighed, turning to face her.

"O-ok." She said surprised. They switched papers and started to read.

'Interesting girl.' He thought.

'He likes the same things as me.' She thought.

"No way! You like ramen too!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah I do!" Kiyo laughed.

"Hehe I knew I wasn't the only one who lived for it."

"Alright time to present." Iruka said.

"Kiyo how about you first?"

"Ok sure." She shrugged and grabbed her paper, walking to the front of the room.

"My name is Kiyoko Niaka, but call me Kiyo or you'll regret it. Um, I like to act like in plays, I can't wait for those. I also love to sing. I like all music." She went on about her likes and dislikes.

"That sums me up." She smiled. The class clapped for her and she took a seat. A few others went, including Gaara. He stood at the front reading. No one seemed interested.

'We do these damn things every year and no one ever listens to me.' He thought. He scanned the room and then saw Katsuko staring dead at him.

'Then again she seems interested.' He sighed and continued. A few more people went, like Naruto who rambled about ramen and the color orange, and then…

"Ok Katsuko you're next." Iruka said. Her eyes grew wide.

"Um-uh ok." She stuttered and rose to her feet. She grabbed her paper, and made her way to the front of the room.

"This'll be interesting." Sakura smirked at Ino who agreed. Her eyes scanned the room as she stood there silently. The paper quivered in her hands, and her knees buckled.

"M-my name is Katsuko Nakamura." She stuttered.

"Uh-my favorite color is red. I like music. Two bands I love are-they're Evanescence and Three Days Grace."

"Surprise surprise." Ino chuckled.

'She's so nervous.' Kiyo thought, giving Katsuko a big smile. That smile made it worse.

'She keeps staring at me! That smile my god.' Katsuko thought.

"I-uh-I like writing and drawing-and-and-" Iruka saw how nervous and uncomfortable she felt. He also noticed Sakura and Ino.

"Sorry to interrupt Katsuko but there are only three minutes left and I wanted to explain the homework." He said. She nodded and hurried to her seat.

"Oh I'm so glad I know you better. Now I can ruin you more." Sakura whispered. Katsuko just looked away.

Algebra was over and it was time for lunch. Katsuko walked into the cafeteria with her paper bag like always. She walked over to the empty table where she sat with Gaara yesterday. She looked around, seeing all the tables around her filled with people. Friends with bonds, and relationships. She pulled out her sandwich when she saw Gaara walk over to her and take a seat across from her.

"Hey." He said. She nodded and offered her sandwich to him.

"I'm fine."

"Just half?" She asked. He sighed and accepted it.

"So I see you're not much of a talker are you?" He asked.

"No. I get really nervous. Also because I'm new here." She sighed. After swallowing a piece of the PB & J sandwich,

"You don't look like the type that would be affected or care about what others say and think about you." He said.

"I usually don't, but this is my third school so far and in every one I haven't had a single friend. Everyone judges me, and so when someone talks to me, I want them to like me but they laugh and point and make me feel worse. I have problems, issues you could say, outside of school that made me the way I am." She said sadly.

"I see." He said.

"Friends, bonds with other people, I don't want to be popular, I just want someone who understands and supports me. I've never had that." She took a bite.

"Hm, well you're in luck." Gaara said.

"Hu?"

"From now on we'll take turns. You brought PB & J today. I'll bring lunch for us tomorrow." He said. "We'll keep alternating."

"Really?"

"That's what friends do right?" He raised an eyebrow. Katsuko smiled slightly.

"So what kind do you like?"

"I dunno. You pick." She said.

"What about bologna and cheese?"

"Ok." She saw three people stand up. Sakura and Ino walked out of the room with Kiyo. She glanced at Katsuko who looked away.

'Why does she hate me?' Kiyo sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"So first Friday of school eh? Anything planned for the weekend?" Gaara asked Katsuko as they waited for the bell.

"No. I never go anywhere. Besides I'm new to the neighborhood as well. I don't know any hangouts, or spots to go to. I also don't have anyone to go with." She sighed.

"I thought I was your friend?" He said.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you would hang out with me outside of school. I thought-"

"You thought I took pity on you right?" He sighed.

"Sort of."

"Hm, well I did at first, but you're not too bad." He shrugged.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well then if you're not busy I could show you around. We could have lunch and all."

"Really? If you're not busy." Katsuko said.

"I wouldn't have offered if I was. Besides it's not like I go anywhere either." He said.

"Ok. Tomorrow then." She nodded and grabbed her stuff for class.

* * *

The last bell rang, and school was over finally. Everyone shoved and pushed their way out of the doors to the buses and their cars.

"Hey Kiyo want to hang out with me and Sakura tomorrow?" Ino asked as the three stood by Sakura's car.

"Sure but it'll have to be after work for me." Kiyo said. "Around 4 ok?"

"Sure thing. We'll pick you up." Sakura said. Kiyo nodded, giving them the place of the restaurant where she waitressed.

'She's new here too, and already has a job?' Katsuko thought as she walked passed them.

"Oh walking home?" Sakura asked. Katsuko stayed quiet, not looking at her.

"No car? It's what I expected. Have fun walking loser." She laughed. Katsuko sighed and continued. She groaned out loud when she sensed a car following her.

'What the hell do you want!" She yelled, thinking it was Sakura. The car stopped, and the window rolled down.

"I wanted to know where you lived so I could find you tomorrow, but oh well." Gaara sighed.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her address.

"Are we walking or driving?" He asked.

"We can walk." She said. He nodded and waved, driving off.

"One friend. Maybe it won't be too bad. We are alike, but I still know nothing about him. He could be lying to me after all, just to humiliate me.' She thought and continued home.

* * *

The next day Katsuko woke up. She showered and dressed. Katsuko lived alone in a small house that was paid for. She fell onto the couch and turned up her stereo, entering her own world. A world without pain, without worry or sadness. Soon, she fell asleep.

"What the-" She gasped falling off of the couch. She glanced at the clock.

"3:15? Already?" She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Gaara said. She nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"I just woke up." She sighed.

"Morning. Common." He said and motioned for her to follow. She locked the door and went.

"So um-where to?" Katsuko asked as she and Gaara walked down the sidewalk.

"I dunno. There's this one restaurant where everyone goes to. It's pretty good." He said.

"Everyone?" She asked.

"You like burgers, and fries, and shakes?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's right over there." He pointed across the street. She nodded and they crossed quickly. They both entered the air-conditioned area. They took a seat at a booth and relaxed. Katsuko looked around and her eyes widened. In one booth she saw the spiky hair of none other than Sasuke Uchiha, and at a table she saw the hyper Naruto Uzumaki.

"Some kids from school are here." She whispered to Gaara.

"I know, but at least one kind of likes you and the other one ignores you." He shrugged.

"True." She sighed. She saw a waitress come out and walk over to Naruto's table.

"Hello sir, my name is Kiyo, I'll be you server today." She smiled.

"K-K-Kiyo? Kiyo as in the girl from school?" Naruto said while pointing a shaky finger at her.

"Naruto? Hey!" She smiled at him. Eyes wide, mouth open, Naruto sat there stupidly, trying not to look up her tiny skirt. He fell from his chair, hitting his head on the ground hard. A little scared, Kiyo laughed nervously.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide." She said and slowly crept away.

"Glad that's over." She sighed, and came to the booth where Sasuke sat.

"Hi I'm Kiyo I'll be your server today." She smiled. When she looked up, her eyes widened a bit.

"Hi-Hi Sasuke." She said.

"Hey." He said. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well I do. Hehe, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I dunno. I was kind of hungry." He smirked.

"Hm, so what can I get you?" She asked.

"Fries." He said.

"Just fries?" She said.

"And a shake." He grinned. "I would invite you for some lunch but it looks like you have your hands full." He said referring to Naruto.

"Oh yeah...um well I'll get to it." She smiled and walked off.

'That Sasuke. There's something about him that separates him from the others.' She thought and went to the next table.

"Hey. I'm Kiyo-Katsuko?" She asked. Katsuko groaned and looked away.

"What did I do? I barley even talked to you and-" She stopped and turned to Gaara, a bit surprised.

"You're here with him?" She asked confused.

"Oh you make it sound like a bad thing." He sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"No-no it's just that I never knew you were friends."

"We are. Oh and if you knew any better, her ignoring you means she doesn't like you." He said.

"But why?"

"I dunno. But that's life. The truth hurts but what can you do right?" He said.

"Can I take your order?" Kiyo asked sadly as she pulled out her pen and pad.

"Fries. Burgers for both and chocolate shakes." He said. She nodded and walked off.

After their food arrived, Katsuko and Gaara ate silently. Sasuke enjoyed his food after chatting with Kiyo for a bit, and Naruto was awake again.

"Hehe there you go." She said handing him his food.

"So are you ok? Why'd you pass out earlier?" She asked.

"Oh I was-uh-I was surprised to see you." He said, hiding the blush on his face.

"Oh ok. Well it's passed 4:00 and Sakura still isn't here." She sighed. "I'll go refill Sasuke's glass." She said.

"Sasuke? Sasugay!" Naruto yelled, standing on his knees and pointing at him.

"You rang loser?" He smirked. Naruto sighed and fell in his seat.

"I heard your friends aren't here yet. If I'm right, you off work now. Wanna share some fries?" The Uchiha offered. She thought, then nodded and took a seat. Meanwhile, Katsuko glared daggers at her from the booth.

* * *

(Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories. Thanks! /Shadowbender16)


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend went well. It was Monday and school already started. The morning announcements were on.

"Welcome students. It's the second month now, October 18. I am pleased to announce that on the day of Halloween, we will be having a party at the fairgrounds. There will be costume contests, games, a haunted house and much more. Students pay $3, guests pay $5. That's all for today. Have a nice day."

"Hm, a Halloween party must be fun." Kakashi said from his desk.

"I am so going to go and win the best costume!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm, so then you don't need to buy one right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kiyo giggled to herself.

"Well this is study hall, and it's not fun, so shut up and find something to do." Kakashi smirked.

'A party? Never.' Katsuko thought.

'A party? Oh it'll be fun. My friends, and everyone at school will be there. How fun!' Kiyo thought.

* * *

Gaara and Katsuko sat at lunch. It was his turn today. He brought baloney and cheese, some sweets, and drinks.

"So are you going to the party?" He asked her.

"No. I never go. I hate parties." She said.

"Same here. Oh well, it's not like we have to." He sighed.

"Yeah. Hey do you-"

"Hey Katsuko. I see you finally found a friend, or did you just feel bad for her Gaara? Even though you have no friends either?" Sakura spat, throwing her hands on the table, hovering over the two.

"Like I always say, say what you want, it's not like your words matter. You're only wasting your breath." He spat.

"Oh ouch. Have fun sulking, freaks." She laughed, and walked off. "I'll see you at the party Katsuko!"

"What?" Katsuko gasped.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Gaara shrugged.

'Why me at the party?' She thought.

* * *

The students waited in the art room for Kurenai. She stepped in, closing the door behind her with a massive smile plastered on her face.

"Hello students."

"Hey sensei." Naruto laughed. She shook her head.

"Since you all finished your projects yesterday, which I was very pleased with, I've decided today we won't start another project. Instead you'll be graded on something else. Since this school takes activities seriously, I've decided that you all will have to help in creating the Halloween party at the grounds. You can paint and work on the haunted house, run the ticket stands, get music, organize games, the whole thing. Each of you will be required to participate, for this will be a large portion of your grade."

"So cool. Yeah I know. What you want to work on? Yeah I know." All the students whispered to each other.

"So I will take down names. Who wants to work on making or ordering food?" She asked and wrote down the names of students who offered. She went on for a bit then,

"Choosing music for the night?" Kuernai called.

"Music?" Katsuko whispered. She started to raise her hand, when Sakura and Ino nearly fell out of their seats waving.

"Haruno and Yamanaka? Ok." Kurenai said, writing them down.

"Don't feel too bad. The music you'll end up choosing for a haunted house won't have any lyrics anyways, and what's a song without lyrics or a meaning?" Gaara said.

"True. I guess it makes sense." Katsuko shrugged, sighing.

"Sensei, can I work on the costumes then?" Sasuke sighed.

"Costumes? She asked.

"Yeah like the monsters in the house and all. If I have to participate, I'll do something I won't completely hate."

"Ok then, Uchiha Sasuke. Anyone else-"

"Me!" Kiyo said, raising her hand. "I have a sewing machine and all." She added.

"Oh can I?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, I want two people working together only, since there's an even number of you guys. Find a partner, and I'll assign you something." Kurenai said. The blond looked around, searching for a member. He smiled a bit when he saw Katsuko. Gaara noticed this.

'Oh God not this nut.' He thought. He glanced at Katsuko, then back at Naruto.

"Hey Katsuko-" He started.

"Hey Gaara, wanna be my partner?" She asked shyly. Surprised at first, he nodded.

"Gaara?" Kurenai called.

"Katsuko and I will paint, right?" He asked, looking at the orange haired girl beside him. She nodded.

"Painting? You can design the entrance of the house. I already have others painting the stands and stalls for the games and all." She explained. He nodded.

'Man Gaara got to her. Hmm how about Lee-' Naruto thought.

"Sensei I volunteer Tenten and I!" Lee said with a smile.

'Man!' He thought.

"Alright the last two left are Naruto and…Sai." Kurenai said. Sai just shrugged and smiled that fake smile. Naruto fell out of his seat.

'Not this nut!' Tears ran down his face.

* * *

"Haha it worked." Sakura said to Ino as the swayed down the hall when school was over.

"Right Katsuko?" She spat, shoving the girl, making her drop her books and slam her locker door shut.

"Hey!" Katsuko lashed out, glaring.

"What?" The two girls smirked, putting their hands on their hips, smirking.

"Would you leave me alone-why are you smirking?" Katsuko asked nervously.

"Remember I told you at lunch how I'd see you at the party?" Sakura asked. She nodded.

"I know you're not the party type, and no one wants you there anyways, but I made it so you have to go."

"What?" She gasped.

"You see, as a part of our grade, we not only have to help decorate, we have to attend and participate." She smirked. Katsuko's eyes widened.

"You made the sensei change her plans and organize all this just to make me go?" She asked.

"Hehe yeah. You stepped out of line on day one, and for that you'll pay freak! Besides, maybe Sasuke and I can get to know each other in the back room of the haunted house."

"Hey what about me-"

"Shut it Ino. It's my turn." She snapped. "So have fun painting with your miserable friend."

"Why him now? What did Gaara do?" Katsuko snapped.

"Please, we've always picked on him. It's hard not to. Have you seen him? Oh yeah you did, and you're just like him: Annoying, boring, a loser, and a freak that no one likes. Get lost." Sakura spat, slapping the books from Katsuko's hands, the one's she had just dropped and picked up. Sakura and her friend walked off.

"Hey Kiyo." They said to their friend who appeared from the bathroom with a small look of worry on her face.

"Hey." She replied.

"Common let's go." The pink haired girl signaled. Kiyo nodded. She turned and looked back at Katsuko slightly. The girl stood there, hair covering the left of her face, head low, eyes glaring at the ones before her with such hatred, words could not describe.

* * *

(Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

School ended, and part of Kurenai's art class went down to the area to start setting up for the party. Katsuko was the first one there. She rushed out of school, leaving even Gaara behind since Sakura and the others were bugging her. She walked into the empty area, and sat on the grass.

"Might as well do homework." She sighed, pulling out a book.

Time passed by, and no one arrived yet.

"Here alone?" A voice sounded. Katsuko looked up frightened.

"Gaara? Sorry you scared me." She sighed. She was surprised to se him in a black t-shirt today, and old jeans. He wore black fingerless gloves that went just below his elbows.

"My fault. What're you doing?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Reading the Lord of the Rings for Iruka's class." She said, showing him the book.

"Sakura and some others were bothering me at my locker, so I came here as fast as I could." She explained.

"I thought you ditched me. It's good to know." He smirked.

"Why would I ditch you? You're my friend." She said, putting the book away.

"I don't know. Everyone always left me, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." He sighed.

"I know how you feel." She said looking at her feet. Gaara glanced at her, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

'She's so sad. So sad…' He thought. His thoughts were gone when he heard a car door close.

"Gaara! Katsuko!" Naruto yelled. She sighed in frustration. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any Advil?" He asked.

"No why?"

"You'll find out."

"Hey guys, I didn't think you'd be the group to be here too! I can't believe it." Naruto laughed. Katsuko's eye twitched at his loudness.

"Hey." Sai said, walking up beside him. Gaara nodded and Katsuko was too busy plugging up her ears. Another car showed up.

"No." Katsuko hissed. She covered her face with her hair and pulled out her book and read.

"Sakura! Kiyo!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto. Sai." Sakura said.

"Hello Naruto." Kiyo said. He looked behind her and Naruto's smile faded when he saw Sasuke walk up behind her.

"Naruto." He said and looked away.

"Hey Katsuko didn't think you'd be here." Sakura said hovering over her. Katsuko was silent.

"Oh reading are we? You should look at me when spoken to loser!" She snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey!" Katsuko yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Hey what?" Sakura laughed.

"Give me back that book. Now!"

"Why? It's a stupid book about a ring and an eye? What's' so special?"

"My mother bought me that book along time ago! She used to read it to me! Give it back." She said.

'Mother? Used to?' Gaara thought.

"Please." Katsuko begged. Sakura started to rip a page out. Katsuko's eyes grew wide.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Gaara spat, standing before Sakura while holding onto the book with one hand. They glared at each other. He then sighed and looked away, snatching the book back and handing it to his friend. She nodded.

"I don't know why people like you enjoy picking on people like us, but let me ask you something. What do you gain from harassing, humiliating us?" He said with that cold look on his face.

"Hm, come Kiyo." Sakura said as she turned away. "Kiyo?" Kiyo stood by Sasuke. The two talked, smiling on occasion.

'Hm Sasuke?' Sakura thought. 'She'll realize he's mine once she settles down. She's still new. She's still naïve.'

"Hey kids." Kurenai said. "I brought a few friends who are willing to help. They have the supplies. Kiyo, Sasuke start drawing the costumes. Sakura and Ino music. Katsuko, Gaara, painting. Ok I'll tell the others. Get to it!" She smiled.

"I hate helping others." Gaara sighed.

"I know what you mean. So where is this so called haunted house?" Katsuko asked, looking around.

"Over there." He pointed to a creepy castle looking building in the distance.

"She'll let two students go there alone, unsupervised?"

"Heh I guess so. So we are painting and decorating the entrance. What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"Hm, well right when you walk in, you should have your pants scared off. I think that's a wonderful way to greet people."

"So, hm, paint it black and grey?" He shrugged.

"I dunno I guess. Oh maybe we can add some creatures with glowing eyes, and blood everywhere. We'd have to talk-to-Kiyo-and-Sasuke..." She mumbled in the end.

"I don't get along with Sasuke." Gaara said.

"And I can't stand that new girl Kiyo. I guess one of us will have to make a sacrifice." Katsuko sighed.

"Or we'll go down together. Aside form the costumes, we should have those machines that blow cold air in people's faces. That makes them jump so bad." He said.

"And maybe something could fall from the ceiling like little plastic spiders, or something." She added.

"Good idea. Now let's go check it out." He said, grabbing a clipboard, paper and pencil to draw the layout and all.

* * *

"This is the house? I don't think it needs much work, it already looks haunted." Katsuko said.

"Yeah but it's not and that means we have to actually work. So ladies first." He sighed. She opened the door, stepping in. She expected it to be like the movies, empty, dark, vacant. It was the opposite. Sakura, Kiyo and Sasuke stood in front of them, hovering over a table in the center of a room that was lit by a massive chandelier. Actually Sasuke and Kiyo were hunched over, Sakura just stared at his butt.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"It's our job to paint Sasuke. That's all. It's not like we missed you." Gaara said, walking in and looking around.

"Hi Katsu-ko." Kiyo noticed the glare from the girl and shut her mouth.

"Nice place." Gaara said.

"Of course you'd like it." Sakura said.

"Don't' start. I really hate pointless arguments. I think I've suffered enough."

"Hehe whatever. Common Sasuke, Kiyo. Kurenai sensei wants us now." Sakura said and walked out with the other two.

"Why don't you get along with Sasuke?" Katsuko asked.

"Long story. You'll find out eventually." He said. She shrugged. They looked around a bit, examining the different tales, objects an shelves. They came to one massive bookshelf.

"Wow so many books. Who could read this much?" She asked. Gaara extended his hand and reached for a book on a higher shelf. His fingers slipped and the book fell down, bringing a pile of dust with it, covering his face completely. He faced his friend with a bored look.

"Oh my God. Hehe." She laughed. "Nice mask Gaara."

"Hm, whatever." He smirked. He looked around for something to wipe his face with but saw nothing. He sighed.

"Uh-um-here. Use my jacket. I was going to wash it tonight anyways." She said taking off her black zipper hoodie. She threw her arms behind her back and waited nervously.

"You sure?" He asked. She nodded. He dusted off his face and handed her the jacket, which she quickly took back and put on.

"O-ok. I guess we should head back now. It's getting late." She offered. He nodded.

"You need a ride home?"

"Well-" She thought.

"You don't want to walk around at night alone. Not in this city." He said.

"If it's not too much trouble." She said.

"Like I always say, I wouldn't have offered if it was. Come on." He said.

Gaara dropped Katsuko off at her house.

* * *

"See you at school." She said. He nodded and waved, waiting in the driveway until she was inside. He drove off, and she locked the door, heading for the bathroom. She stripped down to a tank top and pajama pants. The girl looked into the mirror. Today wasn't so bad. She actually smiled and laughed with Gaara, her first real friend. She looked at herself more intensely now. Suddenly tears welled up, and she broke down sobbing. In the end, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

(Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding to a watch or favorite list. I mentioned before that I started this years ago, so my writing has definitely improved from these early chapters, I promise. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Things moved slowly the next day.

"So Kiyo, after school today you should join Ino, myself, and the others." Sakura said to her at lunch.

"Hm? What for?" Kiyo asked.

"Cheerleading tryouts."

"Cheerleading?" Kiyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"Why? I never thought I'd do that."

"It'll be fun. We go to the pep-rallies, and organize fundraisers, and all. Plus we girls can hang. We'll get more homework through the year, which means less time to hang out. We'll see each other more."

"Well…I don't know." Kiyo thought it over.

"Come on. Think of the cute outfits we get to wear." Sakura smiled.

"Well ok. Besides it's only tryouts." She said.

"What do you mean? You'll make the squad easy!"

"You think so? We'll have to wait and see." They laughed.

* * *

"So then it's settled. We'll both confront Sasuke and Kiyo about the costumes?" Gaara sighed.

"I guess." Katsuko replied as she ate her cookie.

"Here." He handed her a folder.

"What are those?" She asked.

"The pictures, sketches of the costumes."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." She said. She reached to grab her book bag from the floor, when instead she hit her wrist on the edge of the table. She gasped out in pain, holding her hand. She looked at her friend who wore the same bored look.

"Uh-when-when will we ask them?" She stuttered.

"I heard Kiyo's trying out for cheerleading." He said.

"How? Who told you?" She asked.

"They're sitting right behind me." He shrugged and pointed.

"Oh hehe..."

"So we can wait until they're over. I'm sure Uchiha will hang around to wait for her since they're practically going out."

"I see. So Gaara... any ideas for what you're gonna wear to the party?" She inquired.

"Well...no not really. You?"

"I don't know. It's a waste of time. I'll wear whatever's in my closet since what I normally wear scares everyone away." She sighed.

"Hm. Hey do you have $20?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Pull 'em out." He said and pulled out a bill of his own.

"Let's make things interesting Katsuko...we both have to wear a costume to the party and we actually have to try and look decent. The one with the best costume is the winner. The loser pays for a movie and snacks. What do you say?" He smirked.

"Hmm...deal." She grinned.

"Hang on to that bill ok. I have ways Katsuko. Remember I like my popcorn buttered and salted." He said.

"Me too so I'll order that while you pay." She said and narrowed her eyes at him. The bell rang and everyone started to leave the lunchroom. Katsuko stood up, only to be pushed aside by Sakura.

"Hey watch it you emo freak! I could have spilled my soda." She spat.

"You little-" Katsuko spat, lunging forwards, ready to grab Sakura, when Gaara snatched her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. He saw Katsuko talk back to the bully, but she never threatened to hit her or start a fight.

'What's different here to make her attack?' He thought.

"If you get in trouble because of a fight, you won't be allowed to the party, and I want that popcorn, so don't screw up. Come on, let's head to art." He said and walked with her, trying to calm her down.

* * *

"Ooh yeah! Substitute!" Naruto yelled, jaunting into the art room.

"We're gonna have a blast right Katsuko?" He laughed and threw an arm around her. She froze, eyes wide.

"Idiot you're blocking the way." Sasuke spat, shoving him.

"Sasuke I will kick your a- h-hey there." Naruto said as the sub walked by.

"Katsuko?" Gaara asked, noticing she was still frozen in place.

"Always in my way." Sakura mumbled, shoving the girl again. She stumbled forward, bumping into Gaara who caught her. He rolled his eyes at Sakura and her friend Ino.

"Come on before the sub takes down our names." He sighed and walked to his seat.

"So Katsuko you play any sports?" Kiyo asked, leaning over the table with a smile.

"No." She grunted.

"Oh I see. Well do you want to try out for the cheerleading squad with me? I heard it's-"

"You seriously think I'd waste my time and energy dressed in a skimpy outfit, waving pompoms and jumping around when I have no idea what the hell just happened in the game?"

"That's if you make the squad loser. It's not like you have what it takes." Sakura said, jumping into the conversation.

"I don't care. Just go away." She mumbled, looking somewhere else.

"Hm, you really are a loser aren't you, with no friends." Sakura sighed. Kiyo remained silent, looking at her feet.

"Well she has one. Doesn't that count?" Gaara smirked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Why so down?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on Kiyo's shoulder.

"Hu?" She jumped, surprised.

"Sasuke why are you here?" She asked.

"I needed to get something. Besides, it's not like the sub is paying attention. She's too busy scolding Naruto." He laughed and pointed.

"What the hell are you doing!" The sub, an older woman with massive mole and thick glasses, spat.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted from the floor as the class exploded with laughter.

"You were eating glue!"  
"I just wanted to try it is all! Every kid has a dream! Common I never did it in kindergarten!" He cried out.

"There are people who need this!"

"I'm a boy! I'm a curious and stupid boy!"

"Give me the bottle." She spat.

"No! No wait! Just one more handful!"

* * *

(Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding to a watch or favorite list. I mentioned before that I started this years ago, so my writing has definitely improved from these early chapters, I promise. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

School was now over. Katsuko put her books in her locker, threw her book bag over her shoulders and waited. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Soon she grew bored.

"Hey." Gaara said finally appearing.

"Where were you?" Katsuko sighed.

"I had to finish my test in chemistry. You saw." He shrugged.

"Oh sorry. Ok I guess we have to go now right?"

"Yeah common." They made their way to the gym. As they walked, the laughter of girls and screams echoed from the gym.

"It had to be cheerleading?" She sighed.

"What do you want, wrestling?"

"Heh anything's better." She said and walked in.

"I thought you didn't want to try out." Sakura said right away.

"She doesn't. Where's Kiyo?" Gaara asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Sasuke said, sitting in the bleachers and looking down.

"Hm, we have a question about the art project is all." Katsuko said.

"Oh Katsuko? You're trying out?" Kiyo said with hope as she ran to her.

"No." She replied and looked away.

"We had some ideas for the haunted house, some costume designs for the entrance and all, since you and Uchiha are in charge." Gaara said.

"Hand em over." Sasuke said and extended his hand, accepting the folder from Katsuko.

"Hey Katsuko, why? Why do you hate me so much?" Kiyo said, finally not able to hold it in.

"I never said I did." She mumbled.

"But I know you do! You always glare at me and turn away like you're disgusted."  
"Hm, well maybe I am! Just leave me alone." Katsuko spat and turned to leave.

"No." Kiyo grabbed her arm. "I'm new here and all I want is friends not enemies." Kiyo said.

"Well you made friends! The whole school loves you and Naruto and Sasuke already want to take you home! I was new before you and everyone hated me. Everyone except Gaara, which is why I don't need anyone else. He accepted me from the start and I', happy." She explained. She huffed and started to leave.

"No Katsuko. You're not happy. I know..." Kiyo said.

"You don't know my life!" Katsuko yelled, whipping around with wide and angry eyes.

"You know nothing about me! I could be the happiest person in the world! Heh maybe I am Kiyo! Don't say anything unless you have proof! I-DON'T-LIKE-YOU! It's simple." She turned around and left. Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He left silently.

"Freak. Ignore her Kiyo. She's a no one. She doesn't understand." Sakura and all the other girls said to comfort their friend. Kiyo stood there, staring at the spot where Katsuko was standing. She felt like crying, but she couldn't. She just wouldn't allow herself to.

"Next up, Kiyo Niaka." The judges called. Kiyo put on a smile and went to the center, pushing the thought of Katsuko away for now.

"Katsuko." Gaara called out as he searched the halls for her. He found her at the locker. Her forehead against the cold metal, book bag thrown to the side.

"Katsuko?" He asked confused. She turned he head slightly to look at him, her hair covering most of her face. Between the strands however, he found one eye, one filled with anger, sadness. He saw her eyes full of tears.

* * *

"Oh man...there's only three days until the Halloween party and I don't have a costume!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down dude. You can go as my dog. I'll even bring a leash and everything-"

"Shut up Kiba!" He yelled, waving a fist. All the kids waited in the morning for the bell to ring as always.

"Get those $20 bucks ready." Gaara smirked.

"What for?"

"The party Katsuko. You have to go. It sucks but..."

"We'll see about that. Haha there's no way I'm wasting $20 on you." She replied.

"You call that being friends? I would have at least paid half when you lost." He said.

"Yeah right Gaara. Hm, you make me laugh." She grinned.

"What else are friends for?" He smiled slightly. She looked away shyly. Several days had passed since the argument Kiyo and Katsuko had. She didn't hate Katsuko. All Kiyo wanted was to be her friend and to find out why she was hated. She wanted to know why Katsuko didn't want to be friends and why she was so sad. Katsuko is the type who doesn't accept people. She allows no one to get close to her. If, however someone happened to get close to her, she wouldn't let them go. She'd become attached to them even if she didn't show it.

Katsuko and Gaara had become best friends over the weeks. They had a strong bond and trusted each other.

"Hang on Kiba let me throw this away!" Naruto called while waving a half full carton of milk. He ran then tripped over his own feet, being the clutz he is. The milk flew from his hand and splashed all over Gaara's face and shirt.

"Naruto, you little-" He spat, grabbing him by the collar.

"Please. Please. Oh no please Gaara!" He begged. Gaara threw him to the side.

"I'll be in the bathroom cleaning up. I'll be back." He told Katsuko and walked off as Naruto crawled away. Katsuko sighed and looked around. She saw Kiyo walk in and head off to a spot and waited silently. She followed her quietly. Sasuke approached Kiyo.

"Hey Sasuke." She smiled.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?" She smiled.

"Well you see, the Halloween party is only in three days. I had this idea…" He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and the other was in his pocket.

"Oh for the costumes?"

"N-no. Kiyo do you want to go with me? As my date?"

"R-really? Sure." She blushed.

"Alright then. I'll see yah when I do. I uh-I have to go now. B-bye." He said nervously and walked off. Kiyo stood there smiling, blushing, and in shock. Katsuko pressed her back to the wall. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. She hated Kiyo even more now, since she gained another thing she desired.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	10. Chapter 10

If I post these fast enough, I can get them to line up with the months, meaning Thanksgiving and Christmas will take place in the story, as well as this little thing we call reality. I'll see what I can do. On another note, as usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Today was the day. The Halloween party would start at 7:00. Everyone sat waiting for Kurenai in the art room.

"Ready Katsuko?" Gaara asked.

"What for?"

"To lose tonight."  
"You are. I'm gonna win, and have the best costume." She said, pointing to herself. This was the first time he'd seen so much confidence in her.

"I bet you will." He said.

"No sarcasm please." She smirked.

"Alright, alright class!" Kurenai said, running into the room smiling.

"I know you're all excited about tonight! You did a wonderful job. Kiyo and Sasuke great costumes! Gaara and Katsuko nice entrance. All of you, great job. I have to leave school early and get to the grounds, so I can make sure everything's set and all. Remember you all have to attend for credit, and if you don't show up, you better have a damn good excuse. Dress up in costumes and have a great time! I'll see you all soon." She said, and rushed out.

"D-does that mean…substitute?" Naruto whispered. The door flew open.

"Alright shut up and sit down." Ibiki ordered.

"I'll be your 'supervisor' for now."

"Why'd you make the quotation marks in the air?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm only here to watch you. I don't have to teach you, or anything, but don't break things or draw attention." He sighed and sat down.

"Sweet! Oh glue here I come!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

School was over. It was 5:00. Everyone went home to get ready for the party. Katsuko was asleep on her bed. She didn't really care, and really didn't even want to go at all. She hated parties. Everyone would just make fun of her.

"What the-" She woke up when her phone went off.

"Hello?" There was no answer.

"Damn losers." She spat and hung up. Noticing the clock, she sat up, letting her feet dangle off the edge of the bed.

'If I lose, I lose $20. I'm not the richest person around.' She thought. 'But $20 isn't that much…but if he's lying to me and doesn't try- still, it couldn't hurt.' She sighed and went to her closet, grabbing the costume to get ready.

* * *

Kiyo stood in front of her mirror, studying her costume.

"Hm I did pretty good this year." She smiled. "I wonder if Sasuke will like it. I can't believe he asked me out! Me the NEW girl! Oh, I wonder if Katsuko's going. She has to. She and Gaara did a great job on the haunted house. I'll have to wait and see." The door rang.

"Sasuke's here already?" She gasped and looked at the clock. 6:45. She rushed to the door.

"Hi." She gasped almost falling. Sasuke stood there for a second, taking in her costume. She wore a black, red, and white corset dress/skirt, with black lace arm warmers, nylons, and a long blond wig that resembled an elf's from LOTR.

"H-hey Kiyo." He said running his hand through his hair nervously. He put the fake sword he held across his shoulders.

"Hi." She blushed.

"Nice costume. I-I really like it."

"I like yours too. What're you supposed to be?" She asked.

"Some freak from a village in a show." He smirked as he stood there wearing the Sasuke Shippuden outfit…shirt wide open of course.

"Well let's go before we're late. I want to see what all the other kids worked on." She smiled. He nodded and they were off.

* * *

Katsuko walked to the fairgrounds which weren't too far away. However, it got dark early nowadays. It was around 7:15 now. She stood by the entrance gate waiting for Gaara in a torn black dressed that emitted a sort of gothic vibe, long black fingerless gloves, tall combat boots, and dark make up. She had streaks of black running through her orange locks. Some would say vampire, others a demon, or even a death god. In reality, she had nothing specific in mind. That's what she had in her closet, so that's what she threw on. It was simple.

"Where is that son of a-" She paused when she noticed someone behind her. Slowly turning, she saw none other than Gaara standing before her dressed like a vampire, eyes glistening in the moonlight, pale face glowing. She stared for a few seconds, before realizing.

"T-there you are." She sighed.

"Sorry, my sister needed my help with her costume." He sighed.

"I-It's ok."

"So you actually dressed up? I'm surprised." He smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"I should be surprised. Towards the end, I thought you were lying about this." She said.

"I'm not that mean. Nice costume though. I like it." He said and started for the gate. Katsuko looked away shyly, not knowing how to react. She stayed silent and followed him in.

"Katsuko!" Naruto yelled running to her.

"Hey Katsuko! I didn't think you'd be here. Great costume! What do you think of mine?" He asked and twirled in front of her, a massive scythe in hand.

"…Um…it's cool?" She shrugged.

"Yes I am so going to win! I'll be up on stage in front of everyone accepting my award!" He yelled.

'On stage? In front of people?' She thought.

"G-Gaara we're not entering the contest are we?" She asked scared.

"No. I was just going to have some kid, or this loser judge us. Unless you want-"

"No." She snapped. "No I'm ok."

"Well, well, not too bad Naruto." Sasuke said as he and Kiyo walked up to them. Katsuko's face hardened, and Gaara sighed out of boredom.

"Sasuke I swear you have issues! I mean a lot of girls already like you, there's no need to open your shirt like that. There are still clean eyes in our school." Naruto laughed.

"Hey Kiyo nice costume." He said. After a few seconds, he turned around slowly and stared at her.

"Wow…really nice costume…"

"Shut up loser. She's with me." Sasuke said and hit him on the head.

'Of course she wears that.' Katsuko thought while looking at Kiyo. 'She looks nice though. She's confident with herself. I just hide and look away…'

"Hey Katsuko I like your costume." Kiyo said. Katsuko nodded.

"Well, well, well what's this?" Sakura laughed. She pulled Kiyo away.

"Nice costume girl. Who are you trying to impress?" She asked.

"Someone special."

"Oh, oh me too. Speaking of Sasuke-"

"Sasuke?" Kiyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm here with Sasuke. He asked me out."

"Oh he did…well ok. Nice job Kiyo." Sakura said and faked a smile.

"Oh Katsuko you built up the courage to come and show your face. How sweet. What are you supposed to be? Those just look like your normal clothes all torn and cut up."

"Whatever." Katsuko spat.

"I'm just voicing my opinion you little emo-"

"And you're a slut! I'm just voicing my opinion!" Katsuko yelled. Gaara grabbed her arm, keeping her from advancing.

"Oh, Gaara you have her on a leash?" Sakura smirked. Katsuko's eyes grew wide with rage.

"Uh-uh it was cool seeing you Sakura. We'll find you later on so we can have snacks and all." Kiyo said.

"Sure thing." The pink head said, and walked off.

"Well come on Kiyo. Let's go find something to do." Sasuke said. She smiled and they walked off.

"Oi! Naruto!" Lee called from the distance, dressed as superman.

"Come see this!" Naruto nodded and ran off.

"I hate her. I hate her. All of them." Katsuko spat through gritted teeth.

"Even at a party she bugs you. What the hell?" Gaara sighed. He released Katsuko.

"Why'd you hold me back?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Like I said before, you'll get into trouble at school. You wanna get suspended and all?"

"No." She looked away. She glanced at him quickly. His eyes tonight, his eyes amazed her. He amazed her.

"I'm hungry. You coming?" He asked.

"Ok." She nodded and they headed for the snack area.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	11. Chapter 11

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

The party went well so far. Everyone was having a blast. Games were played, jokes were told, and food was eaten. Katsuko and Gaara finished their snacks, and started walking around again. All of a sudden some energetic girl, a junior, jumped in front of them wearing a pumpkin costume.

"Mhm, aren't you a cute couple!" She exclaimed. Katsuko's eyes widened. Gaara stiffened. Before either of them could argue…Snap!

"Here you guys are #16. Whenever you want to pick up your pictures, just tell them that." She said, and skipped off with her camera.

"I can't see anything." Katsuko mumbled as she tried to find her friend, but only saw spots.

"Like I can." He replied. After their vision cleared a bit,

"Excuse me! Please forgive me!" Lee called as he rushed passed them, knocking her down.

"Hey!" She called out.

"Hey guys come on." Naruto said, running up to them.

"Where to?" Gaara asked.

"They opened the fun house maze thing!"

"Hu?" Katsuko asked, rising to her feet.

"The fun house where the room is tilted, and then there's a maze in the dark full of mirrors! I better not get lost. Lee was supposed to be my buddy."

"He's long gone." Gaara smirked.

"O-oh not again! Lee!" He cried, running after him.

"Wanna check it out?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said, and they headed off.

* * *

They waited in line for their turn. Kiyo and Sasuke stood behind them.

"Gaara at the fun house?" Sasuke sneered.

"What of it Uchiha?" He sighed.

"Oh nothing."

"Want another concussion?" Gaara threatened.

"Haha funny. Sasuke my wig feels lopsided, can you fix it?" Kiyo asked nervously, trying to prevent a fight. Katsuko narrowed her eyes at her.

'She's odd. She's up to something.' She thought.

"Next!" Someone called. She and Gaara went in.

"So Gaara you never told me about you and Sasuke. It seems you don't like him at all." She said.

"That's because I don't. Towards the end of last year, I was the new kid here. Just like you, they all laughed at me and called me names like: Freak, emo, loser, and a lot of other things. Eventually one day, they pushed me so far, I lost it. I was furious and attacked Sasuke, who started it. It takes a lot to piss me off, so it had to have been pretty bad. So we fought, and I beat him up so bad, he almost passed out. Right Uchiha?" He called out to Sasuke who was still walking through the house behind them.

"Whatever loser." He spat.

"Yeah. So I beat him to a bloody pulp, and escaped with only a bruised cheek and a few cuts."

"I bet you're used to cuts Gaara, right?" Sasuke said. The red head paused. He then shook his head and continued to walk.

"Heh you beat up Sasuke, that's hilarious." Katsuko chuckled. "I mean, I mean that's too good."

"He had it coming. That wuss." Gaara smirked. The two entered the next stage of the house. The maze of mirrors and darkness!

They walked slowly, taking their time, Kiyo and Sasuke did the same.

"Hm scared?" Sasuke asked her.

"No. Why say that?"

"You've taken my arm captive." He smirked.

"Shut it ok."

"I'm kidding Kiyo. I've got no problem with it." He smiled.

"How about you Katsuko? Are you scared?" Gaara asked her. She was staring at her feet. She already hated her appearance. She didn't need a room of mirrors to remind her. He saw this.

"Hey are you scared?" He shoved her a bit.

"Hey. No, are you?" She smirked and shoved him.

"Why would I be? I live and breathe darkness." He said and stretched out his arms.

"But you on the other hand…" He shoved her back.

"I love the dark." She declared and pushed him back.

"Haha really?" He grinned and pushed her, only this time she fell on her butt.

"You little-" She started.

"Sorry Katsuko." He said and jogged to her. He crouched down to help her up, when, from the corner of her eye, she saw Kiyo clinging to Sasuke with a dreamy look in her eyes. She clenched her fists, and then allowed him to help her up.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She said, looking away from Kiyo. "Thanks a lot you bully." She smirked at him

"Let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry what the hell?" Katsuko exclaimed.

"I didn't have dinner." He said in defense.

"Why not?"

"I brought some money so you and I could have some snacks here." He said. She fell silent, and looked up at him.

"Ok. Let's go then." She said.

* * *

"Hey now that I think about it, why'd you bring money?" Katsuko asked as she sipped her apple cider.

"What do you mean?" He asked and ate his pumpkin shaped cookie.

"Save that for the movies Gaara, jeez."

"Hey I'm going to win. Look how great I look." He said, pointing to himself. Katsuko blushed and turned away.

"What?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She said.

"No seriously."

"I'm just thinking about how you'll lose is all." She said, and faced him.

"Is that so?" He growled, coming face to face with her. "We'll see who loses $20 bucks my friend." He grabbed another cookie.

'He was so close…a little too close.' She thought.

"How are we supposed to get to the haunted house if it's way over there?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh a hay ride, or tractor thing. It's a haunted ride to the haunted house." He explained and shoved the rest of the treat down his throat.

"Oh I see."

"Scared?"

"I hope you choke." She laughed.

"Cruel much? Let's go. The first ride is setting off in 5 minutes. I bet we can make it." He said.

"What, are you gonna sprout your wings Dracula?" She said.

"Common." He smirked, and they ran off.

* * *

"Katsuko Gaara you made it, good. Just wait here with the others."

"Kakashi sensei?" Katsuko asked.

"Hm, what are you supposed to be?" Gaara commented.

"My name says it all." He declared.

"A scarecrow? Jeez sensei-"

"Hey it wasn't my choice. Kurenai made me." He said in defense.

"Oh last minute news." Gaara said to Katsuko.

"I changed the timing of when the stuff will fall or hit us in the house."

"Why?" She asked.

"To see what scares you. I had to. I couldn't resist." He said.

"You little-"

"Is that all you ever say?"

"I'll kill you Gaara." She mumbled.

"Sure you will. Don't worry you'll be fine." He assured her. She sighed and turned to face the massive castle like house that sat under the moon.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	12. Chapter 12

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Everyone boarded the tractor, and headed towards the massive house. The moon lit the chilly night. Since Katsuko is so lucky, Sasuke and Kiyo ended up sitting right in front of her and her friend.

"Oh it's kind of cold." Kiyo said, shivering.

"That's what I'm here for." Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arm around her. She blushed a bit, but let him.

"Oh please get a room." Gaara said, leaning back and closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut it Gaara. I'm with my date. This doesn't concern you." Sasuke spat. "And what are you staring at?" He glared at Katsuko.

"Hey Uchiha, unless you want my fist in your face again, don't talk to her like that. She didn't even say anything." Gaara threatened.

"Make me." Sasuke said.

"Ok! Sasuke I'm cold remember." Kiyo said, breaking up the argument.

"Annoying bastard." Gaara mumbled. Katsuko grunted and crossed her arms.

"Did I do something?" He asked, noticing her reaction.

"No. It's nothing trust me." She sighed.

"Oh I know what it is…you're scared!" He yelled in her face.

"Ew! No!" She yelled and pushed him away. He fell out of his seat.

"Nice going loser. Hehe." Sasuke and a few others snickered.

"S-sorry." She said as he got up.

"Payback eh? I see how it is." He growled.

"Hu? Payback for what?"

"When I knocked you down earlier." He said. "I'm not mad. Just watch it next time or else." He smirked. She smiled slightly, and shrugged. The ride was taking forever. They were going about 2 miles an hour though so…yeah. Katsuko flinched every time Sakura made a rude remark, or Kiyo giggled with little Sasuke. Gaara…well he was asleep, or he looked like it anyway.

"OMG finally!" Naruto yelled, jumping off the machine. "We're here! Yes! Yes!" He danced around, looking more stupid than he ever did.

"Alright guys, go inside and there are two teachers waiting for you." Kakashi said. Everyone sighed, and stretched their stiff limbs before heading in. The massive doors creaked open.

"Hey students." Kurenai said as they entered.

"Yeah whatever." They sighed. Asuma was there too.

"Alright listen, this house is old; it's dangerous and haunted for real. If you get lost, we won't look for you, and it'll be the end." He hissed.

"What if our parents threaten to sue?" Shikamaru commented.

"Well uh-then we have no choice but to come and look for you." He shrugged.

"Hm maybe some trash can get lost on the way. What do you think Katsuko?" Ino nudged her.

"Screw off you little-" Katsuko started.

"Hey! Not now girls." Asuma said.

"Ok everyone needs a partner. You are to stay with your buddy at all times. Don't wander off…blablablablabla…." Kurenai went on.

"Look guys, Katsuko finally has a friend." Sakura laughed.

"Would you get off my back!" Katsuko yelled, staring at the ground, feeling like crap.

"No one's on it you little emo freak."

"Is that my new name!" She shouted angrily, turning to face her.

"Why not? Isn't that what you do? You go home every day, cut yourself and cry yourself to sleep right?" She snapped. Katsuko's eyes widened. She couldn't say anything.

"Hm loser. Get a life. Instead of trying to kill yourself, lose the black and I hate everything attitude and get real friends, not a male clone of yourself." She said referring to Gaara.

"Leave him out of this." Katsuko spat.

"Why should I-

"Because. Just leave him out of this." She repeated. Kiyo watched the two fight.

'Sakura is a bit too mean sometimes. I mean that's Katsuko's personal life. Katsuko's so defensive and emotionally weak.' She thought and watched them.

"Fine. Whatever you say." With that, the pink haired girl shoved Katsuko to the ground, and stepped over her like trash.

"Um-uh-here." Kiyo said nervously, extending her hand for Katsuko to take. Katsuko looked away.

"You're just another one of her pawns. Stay away." She said almost frightened as she crawled to her knees then to her feet. Kiyo stared at the spot where she just was, with her hand still extended.

"She's afraid of you, but not in the way you think." Gaara said to her.

"She won't give me a chance. Why?" Kiyo said, almost pleading.

"Because no one gave her a chance. They hated her and laughed, but loved and followed you. You figure out the rest." He grunted and left.

"Cheer up." Gaara whispered to Katsuko, placing his hand on her shoulders. She stiffened a bit.

"I'm never happy. I thought you knew me by now." She mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't interfere this time because I didn't want you to yell like always. I don't like it when you yell." He said and let go of her.

"Hu? You don't?" She asked surprised.

"No. Your yells, your shouts are filled with so much pain, so sad. It's overwhelming." He said looking away sadly.

"My sister once yelled at me like that, she almost went insane. She always yells, but that time was different. I'll never forget what she said, no matter how hard I try. I was younger when she said it too, so it hurt more. "

"What did she say-I mean yell?" She asked.

"I was bugging her, or getting revenge for some prank she and Kankurou played on me. She freaked out yelling, 'You little loser! I can't stand you! You ruin everything! You bug everyone! It's your fault! All your fault mother is dead! All your fault! If you weren't born…she'd be here! But she's not, and father is away for work! We're always alone because of you! Gaara we hate you. Everyone hates you. Just leave!' He words never-they never left."

"Your mother-"

"She died giving birth to me. I never knew her." He sighed. Katsuko felt this feeling, something erupt in her stomach as she held it. She wanted to break down and cry right there, but she couldn't.

'He feels…like I do.' She thought.

"I don't like it when you yell. I don't like it when you're sad or angry. So can I interfere next time…to help?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. Kiyo saw the two friends talking from a distance. She smiled at how innocent they seemed.

"Now don't get scared or anything. But if you do, you know where to go." Sasuke said, throwing his arm around her.

"Ha-ha nothing scares me Sasuke. Bring it." She smiled. The pairs slowly started their journey through the house. They entered the next room, and the door slammed shut behind them, leaving that group of: Katsuko, Gaara, Kiyo, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji alone in the darkness of a strange building where anything could happen.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm doing my best to get these chapters on here as fast as I can. It's going to take a while, but I will do it eventually!  
As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh man this is so creepy." Naruto squealed in the darkness.

"Don't worry Naruto. It's only fun." Lee assured him.

"This is torture!" He yelled. Katsuko stood beside Gaara, both leaning on a table, shoulder to shoulder. For some reason, since he told her about his mother, she wanted to hug him. She wanted to hold her friend and comfort him. She blushed at the thought, but she couldn't deny it. In her heart lately, actually since day one, she's had feelings for Gaara. The way he looked at her and smirked. His voice and sarcastic remarks. The way he stood up for her when she couldn't. He was all she wanted, and that wasn't too much to ask for. Katsuko didn't have a lot to begin with. She knew only a little about him, and he knew nothing about her, yet he trusted her.

She sighed deeply; saddened by the thought that she couldn't do anything.

"You ok?" He asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah." She replied.

"Alright guys come on. Let's get going." Kiyo smiled as she and Sasuke led the way through the house. Katsuko was uninterested now. She just wanted to go home. This strange feeling boiled within her, and she had no idea what the hell it was.

After the entrance and the first few rooms, the house wasn't too scary which was a letdown, but oh well, Naruto was happy. So as they walked, Gaara noticed Katsuko was still upset. He thought, then turned to Naruto.

"Uzumaki." He whispered.

"Hu?" The blond asked. Gaara walked over to him and whispered a few things.

"You sure?"

"That's why I told you Naruto. Come on." He sighed, and walked over to Katsuko.

"So!" Naruto yelled in her face.

"What?" She spat.

"Gaara looks good in his costume doesn't he?" He smirked. Her eyes widened.

"Well I-"

"He told me about your little contest and all. I'll be the judge." He smiled. She sighed and waited. He looked at Gaara quickly then examined Katsuko.

"You have to check her costume, not her you loser." Gaara spat.

"She's in the costume." Naruto said defensively.

"You were looking at her a-"

"And the winner is….drum roll please…"

"Tell us, and shut the hell up Naruto." He growled. She laughed a bit.

"Katsuko! Congrats! Your prize….he gets to spend $20 bucks on you at a movie! Popcorn, snacks, and all!"

"So loud. I swear-"

"Ha, told you Gaara." She smirked, cutting him off. "I knew I'd win."

"Hm whatever."

"Don't be a sore loser. Come on."

"Ok, I'm fine. You do have a great costume though." He said. She smiled slightly and looked away.

"Let's get out of this dump. Come on." He said and started off.

* * *

They were all out of the house now, just walking around, playing games and eating

"Oi, Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"What now?" He sighed and stopped to face him.

"I hear you dropped you wallet and Kakashi sensei is holding it for you." He explained.

"Really? Man." He sighed.

"You'd better go get it then." Katsuko said.

"I guess so. You can stay here and have some snacks or something. I'll be back." He said and walked off. Katsuko shrugged and walked around. She bought a drink and finished it quickly. She walked passed a wall, when she heard a familiar voice. She hid in the shadows and peered over. On the other side stood Sasuke and Kiyo.

"Hmm, thanks Sasuke. I had a lot of fun tonight." She smiled.

"No problem. I-uh-I'm glad you came with me. I like you a lot Kiyo. I know this is our first date but uh-in the haunted house, when you held my arm, and all the time we spent making the costumes. I really like you." He said not looking at her. She blushed and they both fell silent. Suddenly they looked up, both enthralled with one another. They came closer, and closer until they came together for a passionate kiss. His arms going to her wait, hers coiling around his neck. Katsuko pressed her back to the wall. She closed her eyes, and clenched her fists. Not able to take it, not able to take it anymore, she slid to a sitting position and let the tears. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

Kiyo broke the kiss, hearing something. She smiled at Sasuke.

"Hm Sasuke, want to get a drink?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled and started off. Kiyo ran around the corner and saw parts of Katsuko's costume disappear in the night, her cries fading away. She stood their stunned.

"Kat-su-ko…" She whispered.

"You coming Kiyo?" Sasuke called.

"Hu? Oh-oh yeah!" She called and ran to him.

'It's a good thing I got my wallet back.' Gaara thought as he searched for his friend. She was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Sakura?" He called.  
"What?" She snapped.

"Have you seen Katsuko?"

"I saw her run to the bathrooms crying. What did you do, stop being her buddy?" She laughed.

"Crying? What?" He whispered. He turned around and saw her standing there.

"Katsuko?"

"Hey. Back already?" She asked.

"Uh hu." He nodded. Sakura told me you were in the bathroom crying." He said.

"I was in the bathroom, but I'm not crying." She smiled slightly. He noticed her eye makeup was smeared a little, and sighed.

"Ok. I guess the party is over. A bunch of people left and all." He shrugged.

"Y-yeah. We can pick up our pictures then head home."

"Sounds good. I'll even drop you off." He offered and they were off.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm doing my best to get these chapters on here as fast as I can. It's going to take a while, but I will do it eventually!  
As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Things were back to normal now that the party had been over for a few days. Everyone sat in class, sixth period.

"So what kind of bonds have the prefixes before them?" Orochimaru, the Chemistry teacher asked.

"Neji?"

"Covalent." He replied, bored to tears.

"You should pay more attention Uzumaki." The teacher hissed.

"I do pay attention, and I would answer if you'd call on me for once!" The blond yelled.

"Naruto the only reason you're in the Chemistry honors class is because you cheated your way into it." Neji sighed, leaning back to look at him.

"Now, now I think he deserves some credit. Cheating is hard work." Kiyo giggled.

"See she understands!" Naruto said.

'I swear she's in all my classes. I'll kill myself!' Katsuko thought as she fought to control herself. Two people sat at each table. Katsuko sat by Gaara, but he was not there at the moment.

"Alright class, today you will start one of your first major labs." Orochimaru said.

"You work in pairs. Get together." He said. So Naruto found Hinata, Neji had Shikamaru, and a bunch of others paired up. Katsuko was left. She wanted Gaara and thought she could work alone until he showed. That was until someone confronted her.

"Hi Katsuko. Want to be partners-"

"No Kiyo. What the hell is your problem?" She spat before Kiyo even finished.

"But I don't have a partner because of the odd number of kids in the class." She said.

"What makes you think I don't have a partner?"

"No one is with you." Kiyo replied.

"I'm waiting for Gaara. He's my partner."

"Why won't you just give me a chance-?"

"Yo Gaara." Katsuko called, seeing her redheaded friend walk in. He nodded, and after handing a pass to Orochimaru, walked over.

"Lab partners?" She asked shyly.

"Yup. You have to ask?" He sighed and sat down. Kiyo stood there feeling stupid.

"Looks like Miss Niaka is the extra person. You may join any group and make it a group of three." Orochimaru said. Kiyo looked around.

'I could join Katsuko's group, then she'd have to work with me and cooperate.' She thought. She glanced at Gaara, who gave her the, 'I know what you're thinking so stop it' look.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He sighed and closed his eyes.

""Hey Kiyo. Kiyo. Psst!" Naruto waved to her. She nodded and joined him and Hinata.

"Here are the lab instructions. Get to it." Orochimaru ordered.

* * *

School was over now. Katsuko waited to get her Chemistry grade. Gaara said he'd wait outside by the benches where some people had lunch and all. She had a 96.7% so she was pleased. She left from the back doors of the school, walking through the area next to the parking lot. A few trees separated her from Gaara.

"Katsuko." Kiyo said. Katsuko stopped and sighed, turning to face her.

"What?" She spat.

"I want to know. What the hell did I do? Talk to me. Give me reasons, and I'll leave you alone. Why are you so mean! So angry and isolated! Talk to me, maybe I can help! I can be your friend!" Kiyo yelled.

"I was new here, and people hated me. I am the emo freak that no one likes. You come in two days later, and everyone loves the colorful, and happy Kiyo. You have a great life. Lot's of friends, and you annoy the hell out of me. I can't stand you, or your pretty boy Sasuke, and you come and ask me all the time how can you help. Screw off that's how!" Katsuko spat. Gaara heard some shouts and followed the sound. He saw the two standing across from each other.

"Tell me Kiyo, why you try so hard! It's not like you could ever understand what I went through. What I'm still going through!" Katsuko yelled, getting angrier. Kiyo had her face to the ground. Slowly, she lifted her head, locking eyes with Katsuko.

"I'll tell you. You can be the first." She said sadly.

"When I was little, about 5, my mother Mikiko was pregnant with my little brother and sister. One day I returned home from school, and I saw my house was on fire. I rushed inside, trying to search for my mother and father. Instead, I found them lying on the ground, dead. And what was worse was the fact that my little brother and sister were going to be born soon. Ever since then I was alone. At first I went to drastic measures to stay alive. I started stealing food from restaurants and other places. That's why I learned how to fight and defend myself. I cried every night until I stopped when I was 12. I decided to live alone and fend for myself, and learn to be happy without parents or anyone. I was a mess, felt lower than dirt." Kiyo was close to tears, but she remained strong.

"The keyword is was! You little bitch! I'm still laughed at! Called names! Hated! I'm so alone, so sad, and angry, and hurt and I don't know why I'm alive! Try living, knowing your mother died and you couldn't do anything to save her! Try living with the fact that your father was always an alcoholic, and that he cheated on your mother all the time, and no one could stop him. Try living knowing your father tried raping you! That when you were old enough he decided to leave his own daughter for a whore and money! Why Kiyo! Why do you think I do this!" She threw up her hands and exposed her wrists. Kiyo's eyes grew wide. The cuts and scars, some old and new. By now Katsuko was crying.

"No one forced you to do that! No one is making you! Why Katsuko? Why would you hurt yourself? You could die." Kiyo said.

I know that! With nothing and no one, I didn't care if I died. I could be at peace!" Katsuko explained.

"You aren't alone though. What about-what about Gaara?" Kiyo said, holding back her tears.

"My one and only true friend. My first friend. He's the only person I have-"

"Then why cut yourself, and hurt your body if you have someone who cares for you! That's what I learned. If you have someone precious to you, close people who you care about, they'll care about you too. Gaara is your true friend and I know it. Why would you-"

"Leave me alone. I suffer more than you or anyone. It's not fair! I hate my life! I hate you! This place, these people, and the world! And everyone and everything hates me." Katsuko fell to her knees, putting her forehead to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Kiyo watched her in fear.

'This girl lost her parents in a way…just like me. She lived alone like me. She was laughed at and afraid, lonely, like me. We grew up, learning to fend for ourselves, fighting and fighting but never finding peace. I learned, however, how to make friends, to smile and move on. To trust people and live life surrounded by friends. That's why I'm here, and why I smile and make friends easily, but Katsuko, she locked herself away. She couldn't get over it. She cries every night. She cuts herself to feel something other than loneliness. She wants to die and find peace but she just can't. She hates everyone, looks tired, probably never sleeps or eats. She is my exact opposite. She is so isolated so different. I-I'm afraid of. Afraid of what she's become. There's no way I can convince her to change just by bugging her. I can't do anything.' Kiyo thought. She turned away, leaving Katsuko.

After about five minutes, Katsuko stopped crying. She rose to her feet and started walking towards the bench. Gaara saw her and ran there to wait.

"Hey." He said when she arrived. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"H-how much.. Did you h-hear?" She said in a shaky voice.

"How did you know-"

"You're the only one in the world with hair like that. It doesn't blend well with the trees, let's just say." She sighed and sat next to him. He sighed.

"Is it all true?" He asked.

"Yeah. My mother was sick all her life, and when she had me it was worse. My dad was a heavy drinker. He was out all night, doing who knows what with who knows who. She died of some illness, and depression from my dad. After that, he blamed me and tried to rape me more than once." She said embarrassed. Gaara clenched his fists at this statement. Raping your own daughter or anyone…it's gross.

"Then one day I came home from school and there was a note. He left me with $40 and the house. I never saw him again. The government found out. I was old enough to live on my own, so I moved to a new village, here, and they paid for my house and give me money every month for food, and clothes, and junk." She sighed. "It's hard though. Going home to an empty house. No one there to say hello or hug you. I know you have it rough too, and you and your siblings aren't the closest, but at least they're home for you."

"Then it's settled." He said. She looked at him oddly, wiping away her tears.

"We have all the same classes. Every day come over my house. We can work on home work there, and you can have dinner with my siblings and I. We're getting pizza tonight. We can hang out, or something and then when you're ready you can leave whenever. Even though I have Temari and Kankurou, it's not like I actually enjoy hanging with them."

"Really Gaara?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. Come on. We can go now." He jingled his car keys before her. She smiled weakly and nodded. They stood up and headed out.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm doing my best to get these chapters on here as fast as I can. It's going to take a while, but I will do it eventually!

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

"Gaara, you're home? About time." Kankuro called from the couch as he walked in.

"Stop acting." Gaara sighed. "Come on in Katsuko." He said, and pulled his hesitant friend.

"Oh? Who've you got there Gaara?" Kankuro sat up, curious.

"My friend." He said, closing the door. Katsuko stood there awkwardly, feeling the tension between the two.

'Oh great, he finally gets friend and she's a freak like him. At least it's a chick.' Kankuro thought. He stood up, and walked over to them.

"Hey. Name's Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. You're?" He said.

"Katsuko." She said, staring at her feet.

"Finally got yourself a friend, Gaara?" He smirked.

"Shut the hell up." He spat.

"Come on guys, what now?" Temari sighed, walking downstairs.

"Nothing. Just introducing myself to Gaara's new friend." Kankuro laughed, and flicked his brother in the forehead.

"Oh really? Hello. I'm Temari, the one who keeps order around here." She smiled, extending her hand.

"Katsuko." She said, ignoring the gesture.

"Come on Katsuko, let's go upstairs, away from these two." He said, and started up.

"We'll call you when the pizza's here!" Temari called.

* * *

"Sorry about them. They pretend to care, but they don't." Gaara sighed as he opened the door to his room, and walked in with Katsuko behind.

"Well this is my room. Not much, but I like it. That's all that matters." He shrugged.

"Hm, I like it." She said. They tossed their bags to the side.

"So before we start homework…want to play some PlayStation?" He grinned.

"Believe it." She laughed. He started hooking up the controllers, and put in the game.

"So uh…Gaara…since you know what happened to me…I think you should tell me. So we're even." Katsuko said, staring at her feet while twirling her thumbs. She looked up when he sat down beside her.

"Well you know my mom died giving birth to me. My dad, he was never around really. He was into business, had a lot of money, and was always out on business trips. I'm sure he found a lady friend and visited her too, since my mom was dead. When Temari was old enough to care for Kankuro and I, he pretty much left for good. He paid for the house, and gives us a lot of money every month. I hate him though…leaving me…I never had a parent." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I thought to myself a lot…why? Why did no one care? It seemed no one loved me. It doesn't matter though. I grew up and became who I am. I'm me, Gaara."

"That's not too bad. Gaara's a pretty good friend." She blushed.

"You think so hu? Well is he a good friend even after he destroys you at this game?" He said, and started racing before her.

"Not fair. Hey!" She growled, grabbing her controller.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of losing race after race, Katsuko gave up. Her controller was off to the side, and she was on her back.

"You already won." She groaned.

"Like ten times. I'm trying to beat my record." Gaara said, too into the game to talk.

"Come on. Don't make fun." She laughed, pushing him over with her feet.

"Hey-no, no, no, no, no, no! I lost!" He said, sitting back up. "Thanks a lot. This close Katsuko. I was so close!"

"Sucks for you." She smirked. He grabbed her by the feet, and dragged her to him. He bent over her, faces only millimeters away.

"You will pay…" He spat. Her face flushed red.

"I-I…" She was speechless.

"Gaara!" Temari said, throwing the door open. He pulled away quickly and stood up.

"Pizza's here." She smiled. He sighed and marched downstairs. Katsuko was still on her back, eyes wide, face red. Temari glanced at her.

"Katsuko…you ok? You coming?" She said.

"Yeah…" She sighed, sitting up. She felt sick, wanting to cry…like always.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm doing my best to get these chapters on here as fast as I can. It's going to take a while, but I will do it eventually!

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

"So Katsuko, pizza. I ordered plain cheese, and mushrooms. Ok with that?" Temari asked as she set the boxes on the table.

"Sure?" She shrugged, and sat down next to Gaara.

"So what classes do you have together?"

"Everything." Katsuko replied, waiting for Temari and Kankurou to take their pizza.

"I see. So how long have you been together?" Kankuro smirked. Katsuko turned red.

"They're friends, dufus." Temari laughed. "How long have you been friends is what he meant."

"Oh- well I guess the first day I came. He was the only one who was nice to me." She said, waiting for Gaara to take his piece. He glanced at her and sighed.

"You're the guest." He smirked, grabbing two slices of pizza, and placing them on her plate.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly. There was an awkward silence.

"So what do your parents work as?" Temari asked, breaking it.

"My mom is dead. My dad left me a long time ago." She whispered.

"OMG I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"She doesn't need your pity Temari." Gaara interrupted. She fell silent.

"So who else do you hang out with? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I really don't-I really don't want to answer any more questions." Katsuko said, staring at her plate.

"Just one more-"

"Kankuro…enough." Gaara spat. "Come on Katsuko. Let's finish upstairs." He sighed, grabbing his plate and heading up. Katsuko grabbed her stuff and followed quickly, like a frightened child.

"She's so…" Temari started.

"Weird?" Kankuro said.

"No. She's so like him."

"So you mean weird then, right?" He laughed.

"Shut up." She sighed, and watched Katsuko leave.

* * *

"I am real sorry about them-"

"It's fine Gaara. They were curious and it wasn't your fault. I'm ok." She said.

"Y-you sure? I mean-"

"It's ok. Thanks." She said.

"Homework then?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"You sure you wanna go?" Gaara asked as Katsuko slipped on her shoes.

"Yeah I have to go. It's late, and I'm a little tired."

"Well ok. Here let me get my keys-"

"No way Gaara. You're still a new driver, it's late out, and you're not supposed to have another teen in the car with you. I'll take her."

"Temari-"

"Nope. Come on Katsuko. I'll be in the car." Temari said, and headed out of the door.

"Well bye Gaara. Thanks for…thanks for everything. Today was a rough day, with Kiyo and all. You helped a lot." She smiled.

"No problem. It's why I'm here." He said. She nodded and headed out. He watched her leave then sighed when the door closed behind her.

"So Gaara, when are you gonna make your move?" Kankuro said, throwing his arm around his little brother.

"Get off of me." He growled.

"Don't deny it bro. You like her…a lot. She's pretty cute…for you anyways."

"We're friends Kankuro. Just friends…"

"Yeah, just friends. You want so much more. I know you want her. Temari does too. I wonder if leaving her with Katsuko and your secret was a good idea. Hmmm…." He rubbed his chin. Gaara's eyes grew wide.

'No way. She wouldn't! Temari could ruin everything!' He thought.

"Ok Gaara, seriously…do you like her?" Kankuro said, staring him in the eyes. Gaara closed his eyes, sighing deeply and turning away

"Knew it! Yes! Better be nice to me-"

"If this gets out I swear I WILL KILL YOU…" He spat, and marched up to his room.

* * *

"Oh so you don't live that far away then." Temari said as she took Katsuko home. She remained silent.

"You're different aren't you? I mean not in a bad way-but in a way that maybe I don't understand?" Temari asked. "I'm a senior. I mature, so I won't make fun. I'm just curious. Sometimes I wonder what Gaara's problem is. He has Kankuro and I, and a home, food, and he does what he wants but-"

"But that's not enough to fill the void." Katsuko finished, staring out of the window into the night.

"Hm?"

"It's not enough. Nice clothes, good food, a big house, I'm sure he would give it up for a mother and father. For parents who love him, for a normal life. I would. I have nothing though…to give up, so I won't gain anything. I have a small house for myself, but that's it. No car, or fancy jewelry. I'm just pathetic, alone, miserable."

"I thought you gained a friend. Gaara?" Temari said.

"I-I did-but-"

"You like him as more than a friend?"

"No! No, it's just that when I-I can't look him in the eyes, and when we touch I feel sick. I really don't understand, and I'm afraid." She sighed.

"Afraid that you really do like him, and he might not like you?"

"How do you know Temari?"

"I know. I was younger once. I know how it feels to like someone and have them like someone else. It hurts, but Gaara, he doesn't like anyone." She said.

"I see." Katsuko said.

"He doesn't like anyone but you."

"What?"

"I can tell. When he stood up for you during dinner, and the way he sort of leads you, guides you. You have all classes together, and I see you two at lunch, how you share your food and everything. Gaara has never gotten close to anyone. He shut himself in his own world of darkness. He even…he did things. Things to hurt himself. Things I wish he hadn't done-but recently, I've been watching him and he hasn't done anything like that recently. Not since you met him. He likes you Katsuko, more than you could imagine. The question is…do you like him? You are alike."

"I hate everyone, I'm afraid to trust, all I have is my education, I dream of the impossible, and I cut and cry myself to sleep. Yeah we're sooo alike. I know he understands but-"

"If he asks, you didn't hear it from me, but Gaara never had a single friend. The only kid at school who was ever nice to him was that Uzumaki, and I say it was just pity. Gaara cuts…just like you. That's what I meant by he did things. He's great at school, straight A's, and even though I don't see, I'm sure sometimes he sleeps on a wet pillow. He is like you. Do you like him though, is my question…"

"I'm not sure. I am so confused, but maybe tonight, instead of crying myself to sleep, just maybe, I'll stay up and think about it and figure out what the answer is for myself…there's my house."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you Katsuko." Temari said, pulling into the driveway. Katsuko nodded, opening the door and stepping out.

"Oh, and Katsuko?"

"Hm?"

"I really want you to think about it ok?"

"Y-yeah…thanks…" She shut the door and went up the steps, opening her door and stepping in.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm doing my best to get these chapters on here as fast as I can. It's going to take a while, but I will do it eventually!

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Today was Friday. Class went on.

"So how many of you are at least halfway through your book?" Iruka asked in English. Katsuko, Gaara, and only a few others raised their hands.

"That's because you have no life." Sakura spat at her.

"Maybe I know how to read unlike you." Katsuko replied.

"Oh, oh, new confidence. More for me to crush. I'll see you at lunch emo."

"Don't call me tha-"

"Katsuko she's not worth it." Gaara whispered, grabbing her by the arm. She froze.

'There it is. That feeling.' She thought. She remembered Temari's words from the car last night, and turned red. Gaara remembered his confession to Kankuro, and let go immediately. His brother had come up to his room while Temari was still gone.

* * *

_"Yo Gaara." Kankuro said, opening the door. "Temari is still with Katsuko….when are you going to make a move hu? I know she likes you man. She stared at your butt the whole time when you guys went upstairs."_

_"Shut up Kankuro. I'm not in the mood." Gaara spat, throwing a pillow at him._

_"Are you freaking bipolar? I swear you were fine 10 minutes ago! Anyways Gaara, if you don't do anything, you'll suffer and so will she. Just put yourself in a situation where the both of you can be alone and get to know each other, even if it's just you as friends hanging out."_

_"Hanging out? That's it…" He whispered to himself. "I almost forgot!"_

_"You are bipolar."_

_"Shut the hell up, and leave now!"_

_"Ok Gaara. Jeez." He sighed and left, closing the door behind him._

* * *

'He said that last night. Today is Friday, it's a great chance to do it.' Gaara thought.

"Alright I'll be checking your notebooks on Monday class." Iruka said. The bell rang and they all left.

"Ready for Algebra?" He asked, waiting for Katsuko to pack her books.

"No. I hate that class. I think I'm failing." She sighed.

"It's an Honors class. If you're in it you can't fail. What do you have?"

"A low B."

"See?" He smirked and started off.

"Alright kids, take notes." Asuma said, walking to the front of the class.

'Systems of equations? Or whatever the hell it is?' Katsuko thought. She had a massive headache. She tiredly took down notes. Luckily they were so long, Asuma didn't have time to assign the homework. The bell rang and everyone ran out. Gaara stayed to ask for his grade. Katsuko said she'd wait for him by the lockers. She headed out and down the halls. Everyone seemed to be at lunch and their class. She opened her locker and just as she did…SLAM! Sakura shoved her up against it, slamming the door and pressing Katsuko hard against the metal.

"I told you bitch, I'd crush that confidence. Never underestimate me loser. I wonder why you even try sometimes Katsuko. You're definitely not like me, or Ino, or even Kiyo." She hissed. Katsuko's eyes widened.

"Kiyo told me about your fight yesterday. I know that's why you're angry and all. She told me everything. Hm, you are pathetic. Stay out of my way understand?" With that, Sakura pushed her roughly against the lockers once more, then strode off casually, playing with her hair. Katsuko remained in her position, hands on either side of her head, pressed against the cold and green metal, eyes shut tight. Her fingers curled into a fist, and her face contorted in frustration as she fought to hold back her tears.

"Katsuko?" A voice called. That voice was the one that saved her. The one that comforted her.

"Katsuko what the heck are you doi-" Gaara paused, seeing her face, seeing the small tears forming. He knew Sakura, or one of her pawns did this. She looked so tired, so sick of life.

'I thought she was ok last night.' He thought.

"I'm sorry. There's so much-so much on my mind." She whispered. He pulled her away from the lockers.

"Come on Katsuko. We'll talk at lunch." He said kindly. She kept her head down, eyes to the ground, as they walked to the cafeteria with his hand on her shoulder.

"Katsuko what is it? What's wrong?" He asked again as they took a seat across from each other like always.

"I didn't sleep at all last night because Kiyo…I kept thinking about what she said, about how shitty her past was, but she's somehow so happy all the time. She told Sakura, Gaara. She told her about my life. They'll all use it against me! Sakura will, Ino will. I'm sure she told her freaking boyfriend Sasuke! It's not fair. None of it…" She buried her face in her arms and sighed deeply. The truth: she stayed up all night thinking about Temari's question. She was not surprised by her answer, just afraid of the consequences.

"Yo Katsuko, what's up?" Someone laughed. She lifted her head, and saw Temari standing there with her lunch.

"Did you think about it?" She asked. Katsuko, as hard as it was for her to do, locked eyes with Temari. A small blush coated her cheeks, and that was all the blonde needed to know the answer.

"Hm, never mind. I'll see you later." She said, so Gaara wouldn't suspect anything.

"Sorry she's a bit odd." He sighed.

"It's fine."

"Now here. Eat it." He handed her a giant cookie.

"No way…you probably poisoned it." She smiled softly.

"No one has to know. Come on seriously, I got it for you." He said. She took and smiled to herself. Someone did look out for her, maybe she didn't hate life. Saying she did was just an excuse. She wasn't sure, but she didn't hate Gaara, no way. And Temari seemed to be good at helping people with their problems.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"What does Temari want to be when she graduates?"

"I dunno. I think she said something about being a therapist or psychologist. Something that means helping people who have problems and need to talk I think." He said.

"That's cool." She whispered and enjoyed her cookie. Little did Katsuko know, Gaara had a plan up his sleeve. Neither of them knew that while Gaara told Kankuro his plans for tonight between classes, someone had overheard and had plans as well.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm doing my best to get these chapters on here as fast as I can. It's going to take a while, but I will do it eventually!

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Katsuko laid on her couch, television on low volume, shades shut. The house was pretty much silent. Sakura and Ino bugged her all day, and Kiyo constantly stared at her, probably because of their argument. Now she was home, trying to sleep, trying to forget everything. She was so close when…DING DONG!

"Damn it." She hissed and rolled off of the couch to her feet. She dragged herself to the door in blue pajama pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, and wet hair from her earlier shower.

"W-what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Yo." Gaara said, standing there in a fresh pair of black skinny jeans, a bright blue shirt, and a grey zipper hoodie on top. It was a little chilly out so…

"Hey Gaara. C-come in." She said, trying not to stare. "Why are you here? Not to be rude, but is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah…well it depends what you mean by ok-but anyways, remember that bet we had…about the movies?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well…" He sighed, pulling out a $20 bill. Her eyes widened.

"I lost…so…wanna go tonight? It's Friday and instead of sleeping all day, or sitting alone…I thought we could go." He said shyly.

"Well um-um yeah. But won't everyone else from school be out on dates too-"

"So? You're with me, I promise it'll be fun, and I won't let anyone bug us." He assured her.

"If you're sure. Ok then." She said happily. "Just let me go get ready. There's the fridge, help yourself, and there's the remote for the T.V. I'll be back." She ran off.

"Cool." He sighed.

'This guy...' Katsuko thought as she pulled out some jeans, and a purple hoodie.

'He-I feel so nervous, yet so comfortable and safe around him. What was up what happened today too, after school?'

* * *

_The last bell of the day rang, and all the kids exploded out of the classrooms._

_"I expect you to study at home and not at lunch Katsuko." Orochimaru said as she packed her books._

_"Ok." She shrugged. He was a creeper for sure._

_"You do well in here, especially the labs. You and Gaara work well, it's the tests I mean." He said._

_"I freak out when I take a big test and forget everything." She sighed and turned to leave._

_"Well try harder, understand?"_

_"Humph." She walked out and down the hall for her locker. Gaara wasn't there. He probably had to go home or something. She put away her books and grabbed her notebook, shut her locker, then left the school._

_She walked outside, the sun in her eyes. She squinted then gasped when a bush of red popped into her view. She stepped back, away from the light._

_"Oh Gaara." She sighed relieved._

_"Hey. Sorry I didn't wait. I saw Orochimaru talking to you and well...he gets angry if I listen in on your conversation. How'd it go by the way?" He said._

_"I dunno. He said I have to study at home." She sighed._

_"Psh, that's what lunch is for."_

_"I know right?" They both fell silent._

_"Uh...Katsuko...we've been friends for a while. I was thinking, wanna trade numbers? I mean if one of us has a question about homework, if we wanna hang out, or even just talk. It comes in handy you know?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Uh yeah." She said and pulled out her phone. They traded, and put in each other's numbers._

_"Hey you have the one where you can assign the number a picture? Take mine." He grinned. She rolled her eyes, but secretly, her heart leapt with joy._

_"Fine. Smile." CLICK. She saved the picture and put away her phone._

_"I gotta go. Temari is taking me home. I'll see ya when I do." He said and walked off. She smiled slightly to herself, and sighed._

_"I can't believe it. She actually told you?" Sasuke said as he and Kiyo walked out, arms linked, smiles huge._

_"Yeah... I kind of...I don't know." She said. Katsuko's face hardened. She glared and turned her face from them. Kiyo slowed her pace and stared at her._

_'Staring again. I should stab your eyes and make you regret it.' Katsuko thought._

_"Well I'll see you later Kiyo. I have to go." Sasuke said, kissing her before walking off. Katsuko closed her eyes, sighing deeply, then started for home herself._

* * *

She stood before her mirror, dressed, applying the last of her eyeliner.

"Done." She smiled and headed to the main room. She found Gaara slouched on the sofa; legs spread wide, a can of soda in his hand.

'Why do you keep staring at him!' She thought. 'It's so hard not to. But why? I know, because I want to be in between his legs now-no! That's gross...not really. I'm a teenage girl...I can't help it. Why am I talking to myself...again…' She shook her head.

"Ready." She called out.

"Alright then let's go." He said, hopping to his feet. "Come on." He motioned for her to follow. She nodded and left with Gaara, closing the door behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry about not posting. It was the end of the semester. A lot was going on, but I'm back. I'll focus more on getting

these chapters on here. Like I said once before, it's going to take a while, but I'll get there eventually :P

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

"Alright Katsuko. What movie you wanna see?" Gaara asked her. They stood side by side in front of the theatre, reading the names of all the movies on the board.

"Something scary, or has action." She said.

"Good choice." He grinned. They finally agreed on one.

"I'll get the tickets. The line is kind of long. You can wait to the side if you want, or in the snack line." He offered. She nodded and took a few steps back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold night wind. Just the thought of her and Gaara sitting beside each other in a dark theatre…it excited her. She was beyond happy. It wasn't a date, but maybe - maybe one day it would be. A small smile rested on her face.

"Katsuko?" The smile faded into a frown, her eyes hardened, fists clenched.

"Come here Sasuke. It's Katsuko."

"No Way. I'm gonna get tickets and snacks. Meet me inside." The Uchiha grunted.

"Hey Katsuko." Kiyo smiled, walking up to her.

"What…" She spat.

"What're you doing here?"

"Seeing a movie. Why else?"

"I see. Who with?" Kiyo asked.

"Gaara…"

"Oh I see." She smirked.

"Shut the hell up. I thought I told you to stay away. That I don't like you-"

"You did."

"Then why try?"

"Because you're a person who needs a friend." She smiled.

"I have a friend. One is enough. I don't need a whole classroom of friends like you. I have Gaara, that's all I want." She spat. Gaara sighed and glanced over at Katsuko.

'I swear Kiyo is stalking her…' He thought and tried to listen in.

"Well if he's the only one you want, why haven't' you asked him out yet?" Kiyo said, placing her hands on her hips. Katsuko fell silent.

"I mean I know you wish this was a date instead of two friends hanging out. Come on Katsuko. Everyone knows you like each other. It's so obvious."

"How!"

"You share a lunch every day. You have all the same classes. He gives you rides, and you are always with him. Just ask him." She said.

"Shut up Kiyo. I don't need your advice. It's not that simple. You have no idea what's going on."

"But it's true then, huh Katsuko?"

"So what if it is? It's not like he likes me back. I'm just pathetic…" She sighed.

"Now leave Kiyo. I know you found out we were coming. How? I don't know, but you ruined my day, thanks a lot. Just leave." Katsuko growled and turned away. Kiyo sighed and saw Sasuke waiting by the entrance. She walked over.

"I told you it was useless. The girl's freak." He said.

* * *

Gaara and Katsuko made their way into the dark theatre. He tried to forget what he heard, but knowing Katsuko liked him, knowing he could have her, it drove him insane.

"Do you have a screen name?" He whispered during the previews.

"Nu uh." She shrugged.

"You should make one. I will too." He said.

"Only if I get to pick your name."

"Same here."

"Ok then let's pick Gaara." She smiled. She thought for a moment.

"Crimson." She said.

"Hm, I wonder why?" He smirked, trying to look up at his hair.

"Shut up. It suits you." She said shyly.

"I like it. I'm not sure about you. I'll get back to you ok? Now look…the movie." He pointed. She punched him in the shoulder, and then adjusted her position to enjoy the movie.

* * *

"Holy shit…"

"Gaara?"

"That was awesome. Is my hair like standing up?" He asked.

"Were you that blown away?"

"You can't say it wasn't good."

"I liked it actually. It was interesting." She said.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep at night? Do I have to stay with you?" He laughed. Realizing what he just said, Gaara shut his mouth and looked away.

'I wish! I wish I wish!' She thought.

"You're such a bully. It's people like you who make me the way I am." She pouted playfully.

"Get over it. Haha common it's late. I'll take you home." He said.

"Thanks. Thanks for the movie too. I had fun." She said.

'Except Kiyo walking in like that ah!' She thought but shook her head and tried to forget.

"No problem. Come on. Let's go." He smiled and they were off.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	20. Chapter 20

I know it's really short. I'll try to post more chapters tomorrow!  
As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

"Thanks again Gaara." Katsuko smiled, stepping out of the car.

"It was nothing really." He said. They were silent for a bit.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, or see you at school Monday." He said. She nodded and went up the steps and into her home.

Katsuko showered and dressed in her pj's. It was almost midnight. She fell onto her bed with her cellphone. Flipping it open, she went to the pictures and found the only one there…Gaara's.

"I love you Gaara, more than anyone. If I could choose between having parents or you, I would choose you one hundred times. But I'm so afraid you won't love me. Afraid you don't want me that way. Waking up to an empty house. Going to bed knowing there's no one there. It hurts too much. All of this pain is too real. This loneliness hurts. Gaara I know now that you are the only one who can save me. You are the only one I want. It's not fair that-why am I so stupid! I could tell you right now! I could call you and say I love you, but I'm too much of a damn coward. I'm so stupid, so pathetic." Tears started forming when...her phone went off.

"H-hello?" She said, trying not to sound upset.

"Katsuko. You're awake?" Gaara asked. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I thought of a screen name for you. I just made mine. You can create yours now if you want." He said.

"Sure. My computer is on now anyways." She said, walking over to it and sitting down. She opened the internet and got to the page.

"Ok Gaara, what is it?" She asked almost afraid that he'd picked a horrible name.

"Mariposa."

"What?" She asked.

"Mariposa. M-a-r-i-p-o-s-a. I'll explain in a sec. Just do it." He ordered.

"Ok." She typed it in and finished everything. After a few minutes her account was done.

"Ok it's done." She informed him.

"Sign in. So will I, and we'll IM for a bit. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

'Mariposa? Mariposa? What is that?' She thought. PING! Her first instant message.

Crimson: Mariposa.

Mariposa: What exactly is it?

Crimson: When I got home I went online and researched a bit. A Mariposa is actually called a Desert Mariposa lily. It's a flower. Here's a pic.

'Flower?' Katsuko thought. She opened the image and there it was, a bright orange creation on the screen before her.

Mariposa: It's so…so pretty.

Crimson: IKR? I saw it and thought of your hair since they're practically the same color, and I thought it was pretty. It suits you.

'Gaara picked a flower. Out of all the things, all the names. I would have picked something depressing or pathetic, but he picked a beautiful flower and said it suits me.' She thought.

Crimson: You like it?

Mariposa: Love it

Crimson: Really?

Mariposa: Thanks…

Crimson: What for?

Mariposa: Everything…

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	21. Chapter 21

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

It was Monday morning. Katsuko walked in and searched for Gaara. There he was, by the water fountain.

"Hey." She said.

"Morning…Mariposa." He smirked.

"Mariposa? What's that? You speak another language?" Naruto asked popping in.

"No. It's her scr-" He paused and glanced at Katsuko. If he gave Naruto her scree name, he wouldn't leave her alone. He'd also tell Kiyo.

"Uh it's her nickname." He lied.

"Really? What's it mean?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing Naruto. Go away." He mumbled.

"Hey Kiyo over here!" He yelled waving to her. Katsuko's eyes widened. She pulled back then thrust forward her foot, kicking him in the back.

"Stay away from us." She spat.

"Katsuko-"

"Go!" She yelled. He crawled away.

"Miss Nakamura…detention." Shizune said, handing her the pass.

"You could have damaged his spine. Behave."

"This sucks ass. This is going to be a bad day, I know it." Katsuko sighed.

"Come on. Let's go to English. Hey maybe I'll try to get detention." He smirked. She sighed and they started off.

* * *

Indeed it was a horrible day. Iruka assigned his class a poem to read. Tomorrow they would have a class discussion where all of them would have to participate. Katsuko flinched at this. In Algebra there was a pop quiz about systems of equation which she did not understand.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked her at lunch.

"Studying for History."  
"Why?"

"Everyone is assigning pop quizzes today. Can't be too careful." She replied. He studied her worried face and smiled a bit.

"Why are you happy?" She spat.

"I can't be happy?" He asked.

"You can but why all of sudden?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. She sighed and went back to studying.

'She's perfect. Pretty, smart, kind, she understands and feels. Soon Gaara. I have a feeling. It has to be her. She's the one for me.' He thought and smiled again.

* * *

"Alright class. Today we are drawing portraits. That's why the mirrors are in front of you at each table." Kurenai said. Katsuko froze.

'Great self-portraits. Another reason to look at myself and find what's wrong.' She thought. She hated herself and thought she was ugly. No one ever told her she was beautiful or that she had nothing to worry about, so she was never confident with herself. She buried her face in her arms.

"You have two options. One: You may draw yourself. Or you and the person next to you can take turns drawing each other." Kurenai said. Katsuko looked across from her at Kiyo.

'Thank God I don't have to work with her.' She thought, noticing Sakura glaring.

"You better not make me look ugly." Gaara sighed turning to his friend.

'Oh no. That means he has to draw me. I can't even look him in the eyes, how am I supposed to sit still for him!' She thought nervously.

"You go first. I'm not good at drawing people." She said.

"It's easier to draw what's in front of you. I'm no professional either though." He smiled. He grabbed the paper and drawing utensils then sat down.

"I'm ready." She said. He nodded and started to draw her, starting with the shape of her head, neck and shoulders. He'd add the details later. Katsuko kept her eyes on the table, she couldn't look at him, she was so shy. She had always been like that though.

"I usually like using just pencil and no color for portraits, but sometimes I like color. I wish I could use it now." He said while focusing on his creation.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your hair. It's a nice orange color. Even if you leave everything else black and white, that one splash of color will really make the picture." He said. She blushed.

"What do you mean nice orange color? It looks like she just came back from Willie Wonka's factory." Sakura laughed.

"And you too Gaara. Did your mom dip your head in Coolaid?" She smirked.

"Funny." He gave her a blank look.

"Sakura, come on let me draw you." Kiyo said.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Oh and class you'll need two pictures. One black and white. The other with some color. Even just a dab will be ok." Kurenai said.

"Sweet." Gaara smirked and continued to work. Katsuko glanced at the picture.

"I didn't know you were such a good artist." She commented.

"Oh yeah. I've loved drawing since I was kid." He replied. "Since I uh…since I really never hung out with anyone, I started drawing to express myself. To sort of forget everyone else and do what I like." He said not looking at her.

"I see. I do the same, but I'm nowhere near as good as you." She smiled.

"Guess who?"

"Sasuke?" Kiyo giggled as Sasuke covered her eyes.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked. Katsuko listened in.

"Nothing why?"

"Want to come over. Just me and you. Maybe a movie and some snacks, some alone time…" He whispered in her ear.

"Sasuke, sure. That sounds fun." She smiled.

"Nice." He smirked.

"Uchiha, take your seat please." Kurenai said. He grunted and went back.

Class was almost over now. Gaara finished the pictures; he was adding the last of the orange to her hair.

"Can I see now?" She begged him.

"Here." He smiled, sliding over the papers. She looked at them, a small smile forming.

"Not bad eh?" He chuckled. "You're not ugly Katsuko. Have some confidence." He assured her. She nodded. The bell rang and class was over.

"Can't wait till tonight Kiyo." Sasuke said.

"What do you have planned?" Kiyo laughed.

"You'll see. You'll see."

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	22. Chapter 22

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Class was over now. Katsuko stood by her locker, packing her things. The halls were empty. Some kids stayed after for clubs, and sports.

"So Katsuko…I heard you and Kiyo had a fight the other day." Sasuke spat. She turned around surprised.

"What of it?" She sighed, not in the mood to be bullied.

"What gives you the right to yell at my girlfriend like that!" He growled.

"Please. You only like that loser because she's pretty, jerk." She rolled his eyes.

"Listen you wreck!" He yelled, pinning her to the locker and coming only centimeters from her face.

"She told me everything, and if you step out of line, I won't hesitate to bring you down. I will ruin you and make you regret it…"

"Oh, now Sasuke, I knew you were angry and took it out on other kids, but a girl, and a quiet one like her who keeps to herself? Pathetic brother." Itachi sighed, leaning against the wall with a bored look.

"Shut up Itachi. Mind your business." He spat.

"Sasuke, do as you wish, but remember who her friend is. Do you recall what happened last time you pissed him off? I'm still paying the hospital bills." Itachi stated.

"So what? I'll beat his head into the wall this time." He replied. Itachi sighed and walked away.

"So Katsuko, you can't defend yourself can you?"

"I can, but I'll lose control and probably kill you with my bare hands…" She hissed.

"Listen, you've been bugging Kiyo. Leave her alone. Put your jealousy behind you and grow up! All she thinks about is you. She wants to be your friend. I tell her you're a hopeless loser, but she keeps on believing it's possible. Watch yourself-"

"No, you watch yourself Uchiha." Gaara spat, glaring as he marched down the hall way.

"You're all cowards, bothering her when I'm not around. Afraid I might beat the hell out of you again? If you don't leave her alone…I promise you I will." He hissed.

"Whatever. Remember Katsuko-"

"Leave." Gaara cut him off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"Common Katsuko, before someone else comes." He sighed. She nodded and followed.

* * *

School was now over and the day was almost over. Katsuko was at home talking to Gaara on the computer. Meanwhile, Kiyo just arrived at Sasuke's house.

"Hey Kiyo." He smiled. She nodded and walked in.

"You look gorgeous." He smirked.

"Sasuke, stop it." She blushed.

"Why would I do that?" He whispered.

"You're making me blush." She giggled.

"Ok, ok. Take a seat." He offered. The both sat beside each other, talking and eating for a bit.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing." She replied sweetly.

"Common Kiyo. Is it Katsuko? I talked to her today. I told her I knew what happened between you and that you just want to be friends." He said.

"And what did she say?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with a bitch like you and all she needs is her loser friend Gaara." He lied. Kiyo sighed and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Hm, you try too hard. Who knows? Maybe she'll realize what she's missing. Now though, it's just you and I and this…kiss." He sweetly kissed her. She smiled.

"Relax and get your mind off of things."

"I guess you're right. I'm doing well in school so no stress." She confessed.

"Good. Now…" He leaned in and kissed her again, every second, deepening it and bringing his body closer to her. Fingers intertwined in her hair, hand on her back holding her against him.

"Kiyo I really do love you…" He whispered.

"M-me too…" Their simple kissing evolved into more over the next minutes.

"Come on Ino!"

"Where to Sakura? I'm supposed to meet someone at the mall." Ino whined, as they wandered the dark streets.

"We're gonnna talk to Sasuke about the upcoming dance. We need his opinion on things. Look there's his house." She pointed and ran up to it with Ino close behind.

"Ring the doorbell." Ino said.

"I am, I am-"

"Hey Sakura, do-do you hear something? It sounds like-like there's someone besides Sasuke in there." Ino questioned.

"His older but nowhere near as hot brother Itachi?" She smirked.

"That better not be Itachi because that sounds like a girl in there."

"A girl? The hell!" She yelled, throwing her friend to the side and standing on her toes to look through the window.

"Maybe it's Kiyo. They are dating." Ino added. The curtains were closed, but from the small opening, Sakura saw…Uchiha, Kiyo, together. No clothes, skin against skin. She heard sounds escape her friend, and her crush Sasuke.

"No fucking way…"

"What? Sakura what is it- holy shit." Ino gasped, looking through the window. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura, they-they're having-they're doing it?" Ino said, not believing the sight before her.

"That bitch. That slut. I will destroy her. Taking Sasuke like that. He was mine. He was supposed to be mine! And that arrogant bastard! How could he!"

"Sakura?"

"Shut up Ino!" She yelled, furious and jealous.

"I'm going. I have to meet some-one-bye!" Ino screamed, running from her pissed friend.

"Kiyoko Niaka, as of tomorrow, your life will be hell…"

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	23. Chapter 23

As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do.

* * *

Thanks Giving break was soon, and everyone was excited.

"Hurry up Sakura, before Kakashi comes." Ino whispered.

"Hey Naruto, did you here Kiyo and Sasuke were caught doing it?" Sakura whispered to him. He thought for a moment.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Idiot. This…" She whispered. His eyes grew wide.

"No way! Who told you?"

"I heard. Don't tell Kiyo you heard it from me. Someone said they walked passed Sasuke's house and saw them. They told me and a bunch of other kids."

"No way…"

"Boy Sakura, telling Naruto was the best plan. He'll tell everyone!" Ino giggled.

"What's she up to now?" Gaara sighed to Katsuko, the both of them sitting in the back row as always.

"Who?" Katsuko asked, her face in her arms, tired from another sleepless night.

"The bitch, who else?"

"Which one? Ugh, there's so many." She groaned.

"Your best friend Pinky." He smirked. She looked up and saw Sakura and Ino laughing.

"At least they're not laughing at me this early in the morning." She sighed, and put her head back down.

* * *

News spread fast about the two. Sasuke found out and really didn't care. Right now, he was a man, the stud, the heartthrob all the girls loved all over again. Kiyo found out right before lunch. The horrible part was that Sai, the boy with a few social problems, was the one who told her, and as he told her, he had that same smile he always wore, like nothing was wrong or like he didn't understand. She now sat at lunch, head down, surrounded by Sakura, Ino, and the other girls who also made the cheerleading squad.

"Kiyo. I'm so sorry. How did word get out?" Sakura lied, patting her friend's back gently.

"I-I don't know." She sobbed into her hands. "People just know. Everyone knows!"

"I heard from this one kid, I forget who, but I mean who would spread it? Obviously someone with no shame or heart." She added.

"It's not fair. Now a bunch of people are calling me slut, and w-w-whore, and names." She said.

"We're still your friends. Besides it's not like you went with 10 different guys. It was just Sasuke and everyone knows you guys are so into each other. It's ok. Calm down." Ino said.

"Yeah you're right.. Thanks. I-I just need to use the bathroom." Kiyo sniffled and stood up to leave.

"So I see you heard then." Gaara said to Katsuko, offering her some chips.

"Hell yes." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. "I understand doing it, but getting caught by kids at school? Where the hell were they?"

"Apparently his house." He shrugged.

"I swear…" She mumbled.

'That Kiyo. Not only did she have the guts to confront Sasuke and become his girlfriend…she went that far with him. Me? I can barely look him in the eyes. It's not fair!' She thought, fists clenched.

"Hm, sucks for her doesn't it?" She grinned. "Hey I'm gonna go wash my hands in the bathroom. I'll be back." She said. He nodded. Katsuko rose to her feet. She turned around only to come face to face with Kiyo…

"Oh-s-sorry." Kiyo said, eyes red, nose runny. Katsuko glared then her face softened into a look full of confidence. She had a few things to say.

"So…the great Kiyo makes a mistake and is caught red-handed." She smirked.

"K-Katsuko, no please-"

"Hm how loud were you whore…to get caught anyways. I bet you wanted people to find out so you and your dumb boyfriend could get all the attention. That's it hu? Finally someone other than me has to suffer. Have fun crying until you're sick." She spat and walked off. Kiyo's knees weakened. She felt dizzy.

"Why?" She glanced at Gaara. "I never hurt her…" He was silent. The loud crunching noise of his chips irked her. After a minute or so,

"How should I know?" Was all he said. Kiyo ran off to the bathroom, tears forming again.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	24. Chapter 24

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Katsuko returned to lunch.

"So other news...did you hear that after break we're having a dance?" Gaara asked her.

"Uh...no. How'd you find out?" She asked.

"I saw a paper in the office. Break starts tomorrow too." He replied. "Oh and more good news…Temari is forcing the both of us to go." She almost choked on her crackers.

"What? No way. I barely lasted at a Halloween party. What would I do at a dance?" She said frightened.

"I dunno. She's making me wear a suit and I think she said something about kidnapping you and dragging you to the mall. She said we have to go, even if we just stand in the corner like losers."

"B-but-" She paused.

'Gaara in a suit? Not bad. Me dressing up for him…even better. Having other kids around us making fun…I can't.'

"I'm not too sur-"

"Hey Katsuko." Temari said, taking a seat. "Listen, you need to make a few girlfriends." She whispered.

"But I don't want too. And aren't you enough?" She spat.

"Well no. I was talking to Hinata, Neji's cousin, and she's shy like you." She explained. Gaara sighed and watched in amusement.

"She's quiet and nice. I already talked to her….so you're going to the mall with her after school today."

"The hell I will. I don't want to hang out with anybody." She snapped.

"Look I already told the poor the girl. Just go this once. Maybe you'll like her."

"I hate you Temari, you know that? Oh and Gaara and I are being forced to go to some stupid dance?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a senior and I never saw my littlest brother at a dance or school function really. Now he has you, so you guys can just hang out or eat all night. As long as you show up! I'll tell you when we'll go to get you a dress. Bye." She smiled and skipped off.

"Gaara…."

"Yeah?"

"Please…"

"Please what Katsuko?"

"Kill me…before I suffer…."

* * *

"Well here comes Temari." Gaara sighed, standing beside Katsuko who was putting books in her locker. School was over, and as much as she hated it, Katsuko really wanted to stay there instead of going with Hinata.

"Yeah…to drag me to my doom." She sighed.

"Hey Katsuko! Look! Here's Hinata." Temari yelled, running towards her with Hinata.

"Oh jeez. I am begging you…kill me." Katsuko whispered to Gaara.

"Sorry. I don't want to go to jail." He smirked. "Have fun and call me when you get home. I want the details. I better go before she makes me go." He waved and left.

"Hello Katsuko, this is Hinata." Temari said, finally reaching her.

"Yo." She shrugged.

"H-hi." Hinata whispered.

"Well you two might become great friends. So go have fun!" She smiled and pushed them.

"L-let's go to my car." Hinata offered and led Katsuko out of the school and to the parking lot.

"Your own car eh?" Katsuko mumbled.

"Mhm, my father bought it for my 16th birthday." She replied.

"So where do you live?"

"Green patch Community." They hopped into the car.

'Oh wow she's a rich bitch. She lives in a fancy community where all the houses are the same with small yards and no privacy. Jeez.' Katsuko thought.

"So, the mall?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Katsuko and Hinata had been at the mall now for about an hour, and Katsuko was about to blow her brains out. Hinata liked pink and lip-gloss, Katsuko liked red and fingerless gloves, but instead of fighting, she went to all the bright stores with Hinata. Finally, after leaving the expensive store Express, Hinata and Katsuko stopped by one of the sitting areas.

"Katsuko?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I uh-um I don't think it's working. We have nothing in common and well-"

"Hm I was wondering when you'd say it. You seem like the type who would run the opposite way when you see me." She sighed.

"Well-"

"Hinata? Hey!"

"Sakura! Hi!" Hinata waved. Sakura and a few others walked up to them.

"Did you pick up this stray dog or is she stalking you?" Sakura spat.

"Funny." Katsuko mumbled. She glanced behind them and her eyes widened, not because Kiyo was there, but because in the store in front of her she spotted someone.

"Have fun shopping with them Hinata. I'm happy it didn't work out." She smirked and walked off, ignoring Kiyo's looks.

Katsuko made her way into the music store. She spotted someone with their back towards her, massive headphones on, eyes closed enjoying the music. She stepped closer and tapped their shoulder. He turned, but what Katsuko did not expect was for him to be only millimeters away. She fought hard to keep a straight face, and to hide her blush, and she succeeded for once.

"Yo."

"Yo." Gaara replied. They stood in the same potion for a few seconds, eyes locked. For once Katsuko was able to look someone in the eyes. She didn't blush or hide her face. Gaara stepped back a little and pulled the headphones off his ears, resting them around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just got here like 10 minutes ago. I went home and was bored. I thought I'd pick up a Cd or something." He shrugged.

"How was it with Hinata?"

"I didn't kill myself…but I was so close." She smirked. "It doesn't even matter, Sakura and her group found her and Kiyo was giving me looks."

"I see. Well at least there's no school for a whole week. Thanksgiving break."

"Yeah, then there's a dance…" She whispered.

"I think we'll live. Like Temari said, we'll just eat all night." He laughed.

"Yeah, then I'll go hide in the bathroom."

"If you leave me I will never forgive you. Do you think I really want to go?" He said.

"No not really."

"Ok then. Come on." He motioned for her to follow.

"Where to?"

"Don't you want some lemonade and a pretzel?"

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	25. Chapter 25

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

They had a whole week off of school for Thanksgiving break. Katsuko didn't do anything special. She hung with with Gaara a bit. He and his siblings invited her over for the big dinner, which was nice because she hadn't shared a holiday meal with anyone for a long time. On Saturday Temari dragged her to the mall to buy a dress for the dance. Katsuko didn't resist. She thought about it: She could pick the dress, she could hang out with Temari who would help and give her tips, and she could think of ways to impress Gaara. She found the perfect dress. It was so good that Katsuko actually liked herself and felt confident for once.

It was Wednesday now. They decided to hold the dance on Thursday. That didn't make too much sense but they had to because of the football game on Friday. Katsuko walked into the school, but when the bell rang and it was time for class…Gaara wasn't there.

'Oh no. What do I do? At lunch? In class?' She thought. Now she would have to hurry from her locker to her classes, and spend lunch in bathroom reading. After the last bell rang, she was about ready to kill herself. Everyone took advantage since he wasn't there to help. It was worse than her first day of school. Sakura and Ino, Sasuke, and so many others. She ran from her locker to the front doors of the school and right when she thought she was safe…

"Have a nice trip, see ya next fall!" Sakura laughed, sticking out her foot and PLOP! Katsuko fell onto her face.

"Leave me alone! You had your fun! Everything was going great until I had to come back, and see you guys!" She yelled pointing at Sakura, Ino, and two others, including Kiyo. The news about Kiyo and Sasuke was dying down. Kiyo really didn't want to hurt Katsuko, but she couldn't defy Sakura. Sakura already hurt her enough, and she didn't even know it.

"Why don't you just go home to your drunk dad?"  
"Wait Sakura…he threw her away like the trash she is!"

"Even a drunken loser doesn't want you! And your mom got sick when she had you? You really know how to ruin people! Get lost emo freak!" Those words. No one ever brought up her past, especially like this, because no one knew. Telling Kiyo was the worst thing to do. Katsuko shot Kiyo a glare then ran off, tears swelling. The dark rain clouds that were there all day grew closer together, and rain started to fall.

'It's not fair…not fair at all. Not right. No.' She ran, and ran along the sidewalk. Thud! She glanced up at the mass she hit, seeing a bush of red hair. She closed her eyes and cried, and cried, letting it all out, knowing someone was there for her. Not knowing what happened, Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as the cold rain beat down upon her. His arms, his touch, his scent, for the first time Katsuko was touching him and he was touching her. She didn't want to leave. She felt safe. She was safe. She knew now, life is going to be hell if she doesn't make her move. She needs Gaara.

* * *

It was Thursday morning.

"Where were you yesterday?" Katsuko asked, standing beside Gaara, eyes glued to the floor.

"I woke up feeling sick. Sorry I didn't tell you. Temari took my phone. Said I need to rest. I needed fresh air though, so I thought I'd meet you after school." He sighed. "I'm better today. How about you…"

"I don't…I don't know…I was so weak…they took advantage since you were gone." She whispered.

"If they do anything, I'll kill their sorry asses." He spat, looking straight ahead at Sasuke and Kiyo.

"If they bug you again, I'll beat their heads into the wall. If they laugh or make fun, I'll make them bleed. I'll give then concussions. I'll do whatever it takes. It wasn't fair for you. You didn't deserve to run home crying in the rain. You don't deserve it at all." He grew angrier by the second.

"T-thanks…"

"Just you wait. I'll get em' back at the dance tonight. I'll be there with you. We'll see who tries to screw around. I'll make them pay." The bell rang and he started off. Katsuko followed, amazed.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry it's been so long. Things came up, and I've been busy.

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

There it was, the last bell of the day. The kids raced home.

"So, um...Katsuko I am not taking you home." Gaara said as he walked outside with her.

"Ok. Why?" She asked.

"Well you see...hehe Temari is. She brought her dress and supplies. They're all in her car. She wants to get ready at your house. Sorry."

"I see." She sighed. "Well I guess it doesn't matter."

"That's what they all say. Right when you walk through the front door, it'll be hell. I warned you. See yah tonight." He said and started off.

"Katsuko come on! We have lots to do!" Temari yelled running down the hall. She grabbed her arm and dragged Katsuko, threw her into the car and drove off.

* * *

"Alright Katsuko we have to get you ready!"

"Why me first!" She yelled, walking into her house.

"Because I'll get ready fast. This is your first dance...you have to look amazing!" Temari squealed.

"Go get your dress."

"Fine." Katsuko sighed and walked off to her room. Temari followed.

"You should get into the dress first. Then I'll do your hair and makeup." She said. Katsuko nodded. Since she preferred long sleeves, Temari bought Katsuko purple fingerless gloves that matched perfectly, so she could cover her wrists from everyone.

"I'm going to make you look amazing. You are going to blow the socks off of Gaara."

"Hey."

"Hey what? You like him and want to look hot for him. Even I know." Temari said, helping her into the dress.

"I guess so." Katsuko sighed.

"He likes you. You're all he thinks about. Don't think I don't see you guys instant messaging at 2:00 a.m. Mariposa. Haha it's cute. Do this, and have fun, and he'll ask you out by next week! Now come on. Sit your ass and let's get ready."

* * *

It was time for the dance. Couples, friends and students filed in one after another, wearing heals, dresses, jewelry, and suits. The guys were lucky, some hairspray and suits and they were done, unless it was Gaara who nearly had a panic attack because he had to look perfect in every way. Temari walked in with her lazy ass boyfriend Shikamaru. It was weird for a senior to take a sophomore but they were cute. Katsuko walked in in her purple dress, head down.

"Come on Gaara. She's over there."

"I'm going Kankurou." He hissed. He looked up, and saw her standing alone, head down, looking shy.

"Wow..." Escaped his lips. "K-Katsuko?"

"Gaara. Hey." She smiled.

"You're...you look amazing." He gasped. She blushed.

"Thanks. I had help. Temari." She pointed at his sister.

"Katsuko!" Kiyo yelled. "I just fucking got here." She spat. "What…"

"N-nice dress." She stuttered shocked. Kiyo stood beside Sasuke, arms linked.

"Leave me alone. You made fun of me enough yesterday. You and that bitc-"

"Who now?" Sakura smirked walking over.

"You." Katsuko said and turned away.

"All of you just leave her alone. You guys don't even like her. What's the point? And Sasuke watch your sorry ass." Gaara spat.

"Hey Gaara I warned your friend about bugging Kiyo. She stepped out of line. Remember our talk Katsuko?" Sasuke spat, coming face to face with her. Her eyes widened.

"Back off." Gaara hissed, pulling Sasuke away from her.

"You!" Sasuke yelled shoving him. That was it. Sasuke let Kiyo and Sakura do what they want. He threatened Katsuko and pushed him. Gaara had it. He curled his fingers into a fist, pulled back, then…WHAM! Hit Sasuke right in the nose. He stumbled back into Kiyo's arms, holding his face, screaming.

"Gaara!" Kiyo yelled with wide eyes. Sakura smirked at Katsuko. She had a plan up her sleeve. Everyone saw Sasuke. He was humiliated.

"You'll pay for Gaara's actions emo freak." She hissed and went back to Sasuke.

* * *

Katsuko and Gaara stood by the punch bowl. He silently filled the ladle with juice then poured it back into the bowl several times.

"Sorry." He sighed, breaking the silence. "I couldn't take it. They went too far."

"You helped me. Thank you." She whispered. He sighed again. Something was bugging him. A slow song was on and all the couples danced.

'I wish I gathered the courage earlier. Maybe she and I could be out there, me holding her…' He thought.

"I-I need to ask Temari something." She said.

"I saw her across the dance floor. Somewhere over there." He pointed.

"Ok. Be right back." She said and started off, making her way through all the people. The music stopped. Katsuko froze, then out of nowhere, someone grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back.

"Hey everyone! I have the answer to one of the questions you all think about!" Sakura said, getting everyone's attention.

"Prepare yourself." She whispered to Katsuko.

"A nickname I often give my friend Katsuko is emo freak. Why? Because she is. I'm sure by now all of you heard her story, and how pathetic she is. Well I have proof. The name suits her! Tada!" Sakura pulled the gloves off of Katsuko's arms, dropping them onto the floor, then raised her arms, showing everyone her wrists.

"She does cut and who knows what else! You and your friend Gaara! I bet you have parties where all you do is cry about how miserable you are and cut right!" She yelled. Everyone started laughing, whispering. Gaara watched with wide eyes. He tried to get to her but the crowd prevented him.

"Enjoy the rest of the night!" Sakura laughed, shoving Katsuko to the floor. Snatching a glass of punch from someone, she poured it all over her, and dropped the cup, laughing again. Her hair and makeup were ruined, her dress stained. Katsuko snatched her gloves, stumbled to her feet, and ran passed everyone, out of the school, and into the cold dark night, crying, crying like she did when her mother died. Crying like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	27. Chapter 27

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

Katsuko burst into her house. Slamming the door, she rushed to the bathroom, still in tears. Humiliated, exposed, ruined in front of everyone. Her life was over. She couldn't go to school tomorrow. She threw off the stained dress, and slipped into pajama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap. She stood hunched over the sink, staring at herself in the mirror as she cried.

"It's not fair. Not at all! I finally dressed up for him! I finally felt pretty, and good! I finally had a chance, but right from the start they bugged me! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for much! All I wanted was someone to be there for me. Someone to love me! Why does everyone hate me?" Her gaze fell to her wrists. It didn't bother her that she did these things. It was how she dealt with her problems. She had no other way, no one to talk to, and now she needed to do it again. She looked around frantically for something sharp: scissors, a razor, anything! She found nothing. The doorbell rang.

"Damn it!" She cursed, throwing everything off of the shelf in anger. Tears still streaming, she went to the door.

"Katsuko, thank God you're home." Gaara gasped, stepping in. She let go of the door, stepping back, crying harder.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. There were so many people. I couldn't get to you." He explained, closing the door. He looked at her. She stood sobbing in place, a sick look on her face. She stumbled back, falling to the couch, covering her face. He glanced at her arms before touching his own. He sighed, then walked over, standing before her.

"Katsuko...I...I do what I do for a reason." He started. She looked up, trying to regain her composure.

"I-I know sometimes you don't like it when I do, because you feel weak - but I have to. It's hard not to. I like protecting you, making you feel happy and special. Making you smile, and helping as much as I can." He took a seat beside her.

"I love being with you. I don't do the things I used to. I don't hurt myself, or stay home all the time. You're fun, smart, you understand, you're nice and beautiful, more than you could ever imagine, and I think…since day one Katsuko...I love you." He gasped. The last of the tears trickled down her face, dripping off her chin. They locked eyes.

"Gaara…M-me t-too." She whispered, trembling. He leaned closer.

'Finally...' Her heart pounded violently. Her body trembled. Suddenly…everything froze...Gaara pressed his lips against hers. It was innocent, sweet. None of them had experience, so it just lingered there for a few seconds. He pulled back.

"G-Gaara...I-I-" She tried to hold back tears. He quickly pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"She went overboard. I'll get that bitch, just you wait..." He growled. He pushed Katsuko away, looking her in the eyes again.

"I'm here...for you. I'm here." He assured her. He leaned in again, placing another kiss. This time it was deeper, more passionate. They both adjusted, and tried to do their best. This feeling was something else, out of this world. She slowly sunk into the couch with Gaara hovering over her, lips still connected. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. The two spent at least a half hour together before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Katsuko groaned, peeling her eyes open. She gasped, feeling a heavy weight on her. She moved a little before realizing Gaara was asleep on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She blushed madly, remembering all that happened last night.

'Shit! We only have a half hour!' She thought looking at the clock. She had to get ready for school, but having him on top of her like that just felt too good. She wrapped her arms around him, cuddling a bit.

"Gaara?" She whispered, slowly sitting up.

"Gaara wake up."

"Hu…" He moaned, opening his eyes, and rubbing his face into her chest. Her face went red all over again. He sat up, messy hair, eyes half open.

"We have to get ready for school." She sighed.

"Man…" He growled, getting up. He grabbed the keys off the table.

"W-where to?" She asked.

"After an incident where kids threw things at me last year, I developed a sort of a habit…I carry a spare set of clothes in my car. Be right back." He mumbled.

"Someone's not a morning person. The hell…neither am I." She shrugged, and ran to the shower. She finished quickly so he could shower as well. She dried her hair, and applied her make up as fast as she could. Gaara was lucky.

'Hm…he doesn't have to dry his hair or anything.' She thought. She stared at him for a few seconds, remembering what happened.

'Was it a dream? No he was in your lap this morning, hello!'

"Ready?" He asked, standing in front of her, half asleep.

"Hm, I guess…" She sighed and followed him out to the car.

* * *

In study hall, Katsuko came to sit, when she realized instead of sitting in her own seat, she was about to sit right next to Gaara. She blushed, feeling uncomfortable and started to leave when, she felt him grab her arm and lower her into the seat beside him. She smiled warmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiyo was hunched over the toilet, puking her guts out. She had the phone in hand, ready to call school and tell them she was going to miss today. Finally after catching her breath, she dialed. The school nurse answered.

"Hello my name is Kiyoko Niaka. I'm in the 10th grade, first period Kakashi. I can't make-" She paused then threw her head back into the toilet, puking again. After a minute.

"I can't make it today due to an illness." She finished.

"Ok. I'll tell the office. Thank you." The nurse, Shizune, said.

"Oh my Go-" She was at it again.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys, sorry it's been ages. I was really busy with several things, and I also have to keep updating with new chapters for this on the other site. I am back though, and I'm going to try to put up chapters here more often. Once the semester is done, I'll definitely have a lot more time. Again sorry, but thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and sticking with it. Arigato

* * *

Kakashi was usually five minutes late, unless he was having a bad day. Today he was almost fifteen minutes late. He barged in with an angry face, slamming his books on the table. Everyone stayed quiet. Katsuko pulled out a pen and a blank piece of paper. She started to write.

**So?** She passed it to Gaara.

_So what?_

**About last night…**

_Yeah…_

**Are we…you know?**

_What?_

**Together?**

_As in a couple?_

**Yeah…**

_You mean you as my girlfriend?_

**And you as my boyfriend?**

_Do you want to be?_

**Yeah I do.**

_Me too._

**So…**

_Fine then. Katsuko you are officially my girlfriend._

**And you're my boyfriend. ^^)**

"Katsuko and Gaara stop passing notes, or I'll read them to the class." Kakashi growled. They both sighed.

"Oh? A note from the office. Kiyo Niaka is absent today. Ok good to know." He sighed throwing away the note.

'Kiyo's not here? Yes.' Katsuko thought and sighed happily. Naruto was upset, Sasuke confused, and Sakura suspicious.

* * *

It was lunch now. Katsuko sat beside Gaara instead of across from him. They were happy, smiling a little bit more.

"Sakura is having a Christmas party." He said.

"I see."

"Wanna crash it?"

"I'll think about it-"

"Katsuko! Gaara!" Temari yelled, running to them. "Are you ok Katsuko? I'm sorry about last night, and Gaara! You never came home last night, and your phone was off!"

"I followed Katsuko home to see if she was ok and ended up falling asleep on the couch." He said coolly.

"I see-wait! You're sitting next to him today, not blushing, smiling? Are you two finally together?" Temari said, smiling in a really creepy way.

"Yup." He said.

"I am so happy for you! We'll talk later because I have to go now. Congratulations!" She waved and walked off. The two looked at each other, smiling slightly, and then went back to their lunch.

* * *

School was over now. Naruto was on his way to Kiyo's. What he didn't know was that Sasuke did the same. He came up to the front door, ready to knock when,

"Naruto?" Sasuke spat walking up to him.

"Sasugay! What?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if Kiyo is ok."

"She's my girlfriend." He growled.

"And she's my best friend. I care about her too." He said and knocked on the door. No answer. He jiggled the knob and the door opened.

"Kiyo!" Naruto called. Nothing.

"Kiyo it's Sasuke. Are you o-"

"Hang on Sasuke…you hear something?" Naruto whispered. Faint sobs were heard.

"Looks like it's coming from upstairs. Common." Sasuke said. They reached her bedroom door.

"Kiyo?" Naruto asked, walking in. She was on the floor, knees brought up to her chest, head between legs. Naruto started to walk to her when, Sasuke pushed him and ran up to her.

"Kiyo? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked concerned. "We came to check on you." She thought for a moment.

"N-Naruto...can I speak to Sasuke alone for a minute?" She asked. He nodded and left, waiting downstairs.

"Sasuke-I-I-I'm...I'm pregnant..." She sobbed. His eyes snapped wide. He stumbled back a bit.

"What? No way. Why!" He yelled.

"What you mean why? We did it! I'm scared, but happy too. What do I do?" She asked.

"You need to give me time to think. That's what." He spat and marched out of the room.

"What? N-no please not again!" She cried. The front door slammed.

"Kiyo! Kiyo what did he do?" Naruto asked rushing in. She paused and looked away.

"I just told him something is all..."

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys, sorry it's been ages. I was really busy with several things, and I also have to keep updating with new chapters for this on the other site. I am back though, and I'm going to try to put up chapters here more often. Once the semester is done, I'll definitely have a lot more time. Again sorry, but thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and sticking with it. Arigato

* * *

It was Thursday. Tomorrow would be Friday and then winter break starts! Kiyo was absent again, and Katsuko was pleased. A bunch of kids still bugged her about the incident at the dance. Another bunch of kids bugged her about Gaara. Somehow news about the two spread and people started talking, saying things like: 'Finally you two are together! What do you expect? Two freaks together. The new emo couple.' And a lot of other crap. They tried to ignore it, but sometimes no matter how hard you try…it still gets to you. Sakura was even more suspicious. Kiyo was a happy girl and she was always healthy, and Sakura had seen her at the dance. Where could she be?

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura smiled, sitting across from him at lunch.

"Hey."

"So have you talked to Kiyo? I'm real worried. She didn't call me or anything." She lied.

"Yeah. I went over her house yesterday." He said a little angry.

"Is she ok?"

"Not really. She was crying. Sakura, she told me she was pregnant." He said. "I mean I don't know what to do…blablablabla…." He went on yelling and cursing. Sakura's eyes grew wide, her eye twitched a little.

"No way?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Now she's freaking out saying, 'What are we gonna do Sasuke, I'm scared'." He mocked her.

"Oh poor Kiyo. Maybe I'll stop by today and check on her." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Hn, you do that." He mumbled. Sakura skipped off. She saw Ino coming into the lunch room and ran up to her.

"Ino, Ino did you hear?" She smiled.

"What is it Sakura?" She asked.

"Hehe Kiyo is pregnant-"

"Shut up! No way! Who told?"

"Sasuke himself."

"So it's his kid then."

"Yup." Sakura paused and glanced at the table she stood by. Katsuko glared.

"Hello Katsuko. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the night crying the other day." She laughed.

"What do you want?" Gaara hissed.

"Oh now your boyfriend is talking back to me? Nice. Well since you and Kiyo are always at each other's throats…I guess it won't hurt to tell. Hey, you might be useful for once. Kiyo is pregnant with Sasuke's kid. How funny? Wait until _she_ hears!" She laughed and walked off. Katsuko's eyes widened

"You wouldn't actually help spread the rumor would you?" Gaara asked.

"I wouldn't waste my time. Half the school probably knows anyways. Besides…I don't really care about Kiyo. She can do who and what ever she wants." Katsuko sighed.

"Yeah. Well maybe people will leave us alone."

"Maybe. Don't count on it though." She smirked.

"So the party. I hear she's inviting the whole 10th grade. Maybe we should go. It'll be fun and I bet there's lots of food. Besides it's at Sakura's house. If she does anything you just sneak to her room and trash it."

"Well maybe. It can't hurt. When is it?" She asked.

"Christmas eve. Oh but there's a theme. I think we all have to wear Christmas sweaters or she won't let you in."

"Oh. Well I'm not sure if I have one. I'll have to search my house." She smiled.

"Then we'll go. Sounds good." He said.

* * *

It was Friday. Kiyo was feeling a little better. She came to school the next day. Katsuko stood by Gaara in the morning, both of them half asleep and sick of life. Right when Kiyo walked in…

"OMG Kiyo…is it true?" A bunch of girls squealed as they surrounded her. Katsuko opened one eye, looking at the crowd.

"Is it Sasuke's? When? How?" They all asked. Soon more guys and girls joined and started asking her. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"She needs room guys. Lady with a baby coming through!" Sakura laughed. Kiyo ran passed them to the bathroom. She ended up skipping all her classes, but went to lunch. Right when she sat down, it started again. She quickly got up and went back to the bathroom. Katsuko watched as Naruto stood up and followed her. He didn't care if it was for girls. It's not like he was peeking or anything.

"Kiyo. Kiyo I-" He paused. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in need of some comfort.

"It's not fair…not fair at all. Not right. No." She cried. Katsuko, who was outside of the bathroom listening, froze. Those were the same words she said when she ran home crying in the rain. She sighed and walked in.

"Katsuko?" Naruto asked. Kiyo glanced at her, waiting for an insult. Nothing. She simply made her way to the sink and washed her hands from the cheese puffs she shared with Gaara.

"Who Kiyo? Who would do this?" Naruto asked.

"I-I only told Sasuke." She cried.

"Yeah, but he's too lazy to tell everyone. I mean who…" He thought for a moment. Katsuko pulled a paper towel from the roller. One, two, three sheets. She dried her hands then started to leave when…she paused and turned to them.

"Sakura…" She said. Kiyo's eyes widened.

"Hu?" Naruto gasped.

"She was making fun of Gaara and I at first. She said Kiyo is pregnant with Sasuke's kid, Katsuko. Since you don't like her you can help spread it around. I told no one…She was sitting with Sasuke before she came to me so I guess he told her yesterday at lunch."

"Why?" Kiyo asked.

"…It's the holidays…" She closed her eyes and walked out without another word.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 226 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	30. Chapter 30

Kiyo and Sasuke were over. He hadn't said anything. He didn't call, talk to her, or even care that she was pregnant with his child. Sakura and Kiyo were done too. All Kiyo had was Naruto, her best and only friend. Sound familiar? Katsuko watched the two for the rest of the day.

"You ok?" Gaara asked her.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking how I'll spend break." She said.

"Well the party is Monday. Only two days."

"Yeah…"

"Come over everyday. I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"I can't today. I have to clean up my house and submit a repot of how I'm doing to the city and all." She said.

"Ok. Well call me." He smiled.

"Ok. Bye." He kissed her cheek quickly then followed Kankurou to his car. Naruto and Kiyo walked out slowly. They stopped next to Katsuko.

"Katsuko…well um…" Naruto thought, scratching his head.  
"Thank you for not telling. For being nice…" Kiyo whispered.

"Yeah what she said." He smiled. Katsuko nodded slowly, her eyes locked with Kiyo's.

"Come on Kiyo. A bowl of ramen on me!" He laughed and led her away.

'This feeling? No! No Katsuko! Even when she's humilated someone still likes her! Kind of how like Gaara stood by me-no that's different!' She thought, then sighed angrily and marched home.

* * *

"Kankurou you can't!" Temari yelled at him. Gaara was on the couch, bored the tears, listening to them argue.

"Why not? I've done it every year!" He yelled.

"Kankurou, for years…every Christmas is with your griflreind. Can't you stay home for once! Can't we have a normal holiday? Just us family?" She pleaded.

"What family? Mom is dead no thanks to him-"

"Shut it Kankurou." Temari inerupted.

"Well it's true! And Dad doesn't care. You always freak out and I want to be with my girl." He sighed and left for his room. Temari slammed her fist on the counter, holding back tears. Gaara stood up and confronted her.

"Why is it that before every major holiday, you're crying, Kankurou's pissed, and I'm alone?" He asked.

"I don't know. We haven't had a great family holiday in a long time." Temari sighed.

"I've never had one. Another thing Katsuko and I have in common." He laughed.

"That's it! We'll invite Katsuko over!" She said.

"I was gonna do that anyways." He shrugged.

"No I mean we'll by presents for each other. It'll be a real Christmas! Kankurou likes her so he'll stay for her, trust me!"

"Temari Christmas is Tuesday. It's already Friday. We won't have time to shop and put up the tree-"

"You've never gone shopping with me. I'm a beast! And the tree is easy! Kankurou can get it today. I know it! And I can cook the dinner and it'll be a great time, I know it! I need your help."

"But-well we are going to Sakura's party. I can have Katsuko spend the night here so she'll be here. Maybe you and Kankurou can put up the tree Tuesday morning. It can be a surprise for her, the whole thing." He said.

"YES! Go talk to Kankurou. Tell him you want to do this for Katsuko and you need tips or hints. He can't say no to that. He'll have to stay." Temari said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll try..." He sighed and went upstairs.

"This has to work!" She squealed.

* * *

So Gaara went shopping with Temari. Kankurou went on his own. Gaara told Katsuko that she was invited for a simple dinner. She went and bought presents for him and his family. Kankurou got the tree and everything was set. It was Christmas eve! It was 6:30 p.m. Sakura's party started at seven.

"So Gaara I couldn't find a sweater to wear. I never got one, and my dad got rid of most of my mom's stuff..." Katsuko mumbled, standing next to him infront of his bedroom mirror. He thought for a moment.

"Hang on. I'll be back..." He said and ran to his parent's room. She waited for about three minutes.

"I'm back. Here you can wear this." He said, handing her a red sweater with white snowflakes.

"Oh it's so pretty." She said looking at it.

"It was my mother's-"

"Gaara I can't-"

"Let me finish. It was my mother's but I never saw her in it. I want you to have it, becuase you're the sepcial woman in my life..." He said, kicking the ground shyly.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She smiled, hugging him. He blushed.

"Ok, ok. Come on get ready so we can leave soon."


	31. Chapter 31

"The hell is this!" Katsuko yelled when they arrived. "The bitch lives here in this catsle?"

"Oh yeah. My reaction was the same the first time I saw it." Gaara sighed. He rang the door bell.

"Gaara! Katsuko! Oh please come in." Sakura smirked.

"Will do. Don't do anything you'll regret." He hissed.

"Oh, Sakura, how is Sasuke's nose?" Katsuko laughed.

"'ll tell him you asked. Enjoy." She said through gritted teeth.

"This is going to be a long night." She sighed.

"Yeah, but I see the food. Come on." He said and dragged her away.

"I thought the girl was the one who always eats. You're always hungry." She laughed.

"Well I didn't have breakfast or dinner." He stated, grabbing a cookie and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Neither did you. Eat."

"Not bad." She said, almost choking. "Are your siblings coming?"

"Nope. They're busy." He said. Temari and Kankurou were out buying everything for tomorrow.

"I see." She nodded.

"Hi Katsuko!" Naruto waved, as he walked up to them.

"Yo." She shrugged.

"So you guys, have you…" He smirked.

"WHAT?" Katsuko spat turning red.

"No-no not that! I mean that!" He said pointing up at the mistletoe.

"Oh, no then." Gaara sighed.

"Well if someone pushed you by accident-"

"Naruto don't touch her and don't touch me unless you want a broken nose like Uchiha." Gaara threatened.

"Understood! Try the eggnog!" He laughed and ran off.

"He's so weird." She smiled.

* * *

Some time passed and everything was going fine. More people had come and it was really crowded now.

"Did I mention I don't do well in crowds?" Katsuko said with wide eyes as she and Gaara stood in a corner.

"No…but I can tell." He smirked. He glanced up then quikly looked away.

"What is it-" She paused and noticed it too, a mistletoe. Her face flushed red.

"I usually don't follow silly traditions like that, but…" He stopped, then leaned in and kissed her. As this happened, a little bit farther down, by another mistletoe, stood Kiyo and Naruto.

* * *

Kiyo POV

"Thanks for coming with me Naruto." I smiled. "Everyone's been really mean and you know with Sakura and Sasuke…" I mumbled.

"I know Kiyo. Forget them now. It's just us friends now. I'd never hurt you." He smiled. I could feel myself blush.

"Uh-uh want to get some cookies?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure." He said and as I left, he grabbed my arm.

"Hang on Kiyo. Look." He pointed up. OH NO! My eyes went wide.

"We can't just ignore the fellow. It is a Christmas party." He smiled.

"Well ok I guess." I said nervously. We came closer each second, closer until…he…Naruto was kissing me, even if it was a small kiss that meant nothing, he was kissing me! And on top of that…it's different then when I kissed Sasuke. Naruto's has more sparks, like it was meant to be this way. He broke away. Blushing a bit.

"Now Let's Devour Those Cookies!" He laughed, like nothing happened.

"O-ok." I said in a daze. Instead of devouring those cookies though, I ran to the bathromm upstairs, feeling sick again.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, it's been years...This isn't my main account, so I really don't log on as much. I'll try to update more often. I apologize. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and sticking with it. Arigato

* * *

"Thanks a lot Gaara, you got icing all over me." Katsuko laughed.

"Sorry. Go wash it off." He smiled. She nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom. She opened the door only to see Kiyo standing in front of the toilet, head down, lost in thought. Her eyes widened, but she shook it off and went to the sink.

"Sorry I didn't lock the door…" Kiyo said embarrassed. Katsuko nodded and silently washed her face and hands. She grabbed the towel, glancing at Kiyo who was lost in thought again. She shook her head then walked out, however, instead of going back downstairs, Katsuko turned around the corner, pressing her back to the wall, sliding down slowly as tears spilled from her eyes.

'I hate this! She's suffering more than me, but I'm the one crying! Why!' She thought, bringing her knees to her chest, her head between her legs. Kiyo walked out of the bathroom quietly and saw Katsuko. She sighed and went downstairs.

"Kiyo, have you seen Katsuko?" Gaara asked.

"Y-yeah…she's in the hall by the bathroom." She said.

"Thanks." He said, and ran up.

"Katsuko?" He asked when he saw her. She looked up then away.

"What is it? Did Kiyo do something?" He sat beside her.

"No. It's me…my fault…" She cried. He looked at her oddly, for he didn't understand what she meant. He just nodded and held her. Meanwhile, Katsuko kept thinking of Kiyo and what she was going to do tomorrow…it was Christmas after all.

* * *

"So thanks for taking me to the party." Katsuko said as she and Gaara got in the car.

"As long as there was food, no problem." He laughed and started to drive. After a few minutes,

"Hey you missed the street. My house is that way." She said confused.

"Remember how before the party I told you to pack some clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're in the car. Right back there." She pointed.

"Well you're spending the night."

"Hu?" She blushed.

"Look it's Christmas tomorrow. I don't want you to be alone." He smiled. "My family, we've never done anything special for the holidays. My siblings always fight and I've never had a nice Christmas since I don't even have parents to share it with. This time is different. Temari is cooking and she wants to make cookies with you. It's just a small thing. Besides…I don't want to be alone either."

"You're in luck. I just bought all three of you presents." Katsuko smiled.

"Great. Now let's get home before it gets too dark." He said and drove on.

* * *

That night Katsuko had more trouble falling asleep. She slept in Gaara's bed while he pulled out one of those inflatable mattress beds. She was happy to finally be with someone on Christmas, but also extremely shy and embarrassed because she was sleeping at his house, in his bed and they had just recently gotten together. It was midnight, she was hungry and went downstairs to the fridge. She grabbed a bar of chocolate and started eating as she stared at the living room.

'I'm not so lonely anymore. I just wish they had told me sooner, maybe I could have decorated the house. I never got to do that. Maybe put the star on the tree or something.' She thought, shoving the last of the candy in her mouth. She washed up and went back up. Gaara was still asleep. During the day at school, he glared a lot, but when with her he always smirked and laughed. Now at night, his face was calm, so calm and peaceful. She smiled then crept back into bed.

"Where were you?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"Uh…getting a snack." She stammered. He rolled onto his back and looked up at her.

"Temari will get mad if she finds you stuffing your face this late."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm the one who usually does that and she says it's not good to eat away your feelings." He smirked. She laughed.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Me? No way. I barely sleep, can't you see these dark circles?" He smiled, closing his eyes and stretching. "It's cold downstairs anyways, stay in here before Temari catches you."

"Got it."

"Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"Nope." She sighed. He got up and sat next to her. For the rest of the night they talked and made fun of each other. They poked each other and laughed, then tried sleeping on the bed upside down, with her head in his lap, their feet dangling off the bed. They did whatever came to mind and ended up falling asleep at 5:00 a.m. when Temari and Kankuro snuck downstairs to prepare.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 247 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys, it's been years...This isn't my main account, so I really don't log on as much. I'll try to update more often. I apologize. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and sticking with it. Arigato

* * *

Early the next morning Katsuko woke up, showered, and dressed. Gaara was still asleep, so she shoved him off the bed.

"The hell?" He groaned, rolling over.

"Wake up." She smiled. He rolled his eyes, then marched to the bathroom. Her smile faded as she sat on the bed. After about ten minutes, he came out, showered and fresh. He noticed her sad face.

"Oh, you should know I'm not a morning person." He smirked sitting next to her.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed her. She smiled.

"Come on. I bet Temari's already started the food." He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs, and that was when her jaw dropped. The tree was up, decorated, and shining with presents underneath. There was a fire and the scent of hot chocolate filled the air. Then there was Temari and Kankuro who stood side by side smiling.

"Kankuro? I thought you'd be with your girlfriend." Gaara said.

"Well family is more important."

"No, she dumped him yesterday." Temari laughed.

"Merry Christmas guys!" She smiled. She started twirling her fingers.

"What?" Katsuko asked.

"Let's open the gifts, I can't wait!" She ran and sat by the tree. Kankuro followed. Gaara sighed.

"See what I live with?" He and Katsuko followed.

"Me first. Temari I got you this." Kankuro handed her an envelope.

"Oh money?" She smiled and opened it.

"A gift card to your favorite store, since it was so sudden, and I really don't know what you like." He sighed.

"Oh thanks." She hugged him.

"I got you the same, so no need to hug." Gaara said nervously. They kept sharing until it was Gaara's turn.

"I-uh-I got you this, Katsuko." He said, handing her a small box. She opened it only to see a beautiful diamonique pendant in the shape of a heart, with the chain.

"Gaara…wow." She gasped, pulling him close. "It's beautiful."

* * *

After some time, Katsuko pulled out her cell phone and started to text under the table. She got a message and read it.

"Oh, Gaara?" She asked, putting it away.

"Hm?"

"Do you know where Naruto lives?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You think you could take me there real quick?"

"Sure. Come on." He grabbed his keys and jacket.

* * *

They arrived. Katsuko inhaled deeply. In her hand was a small bag.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked her.

"You've probably guessed." She sighed.

"Want me to come?"  
"Sure." She got out and walked to the door, ringing the bell.

"Katsuko!" Naruto smiled. "Come in. Hey Gaara!"

"Hi Katsuko." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo?" Gaara asked, walking in.

"Yeah, she's spending the holidays with me since we both don't have families." Naruto explained.

"Kiyo." Katsuko said, sitting across from her. "I'm sorry, for everything." Gaara's eyes widened.

"Sorry for the pain, for the mean things I've done. I know you suffer like me, even more now because of the baby…I'm just insecure, afraid, and jealous. I don't hate you. I never did. I'm sorry. I think maybe we can try to be friends. I don't deal with change well…but we can try. I won't glare…I'll be nicer…just give me a chance…"

"Katsuko? Of course. I always wanted to be friends, you know!"

"Here. I got you a gift. It's a charm bracelet. It's easy because if no one knows what to get you, they can get a charm. That's all." Katsuko said, standing up and walking to the door. Kiyo looked up, smiling.

"Merry Christmas." She said. Katsuko nodded and left with Gaara.

* * *

Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. Basically, I have this story on another site, so A LOT of the chapters are already done...about 247 of them. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories.


End file.
